Untouchable Souls
by Yah Lun
Summary: This is a Bayman and Ayane Fanfic. It's told in first person view alternating chapters between Bayman and Ayane. Enjoy Read And Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead or Alive series. However this story is my plotline.

Chapter 1

I faintly recalled what I had been doing prior to today, it was supposed to be my vacation. Even I deserved one from time to time. Especially after that damn tournament, my body still has aches from it. I can remember that damn fax coming through, the sound of that machine awoke me from my nap on the couch. I found myself staggering around nearly knocking over my half empty glass of Vodka. I did eventually get off the couch going to that damnable machine. Ripping the paper with my left hand, I glanced down my vision still a little blurry from sleep.

_Bayman,_

_It's time for you to go back to work, you did good at that tournament. However you know downtime is few and far between. Your new job is a hit on a woman, not just any woman. It's a woman that was at the tournament you were recently at. Her name is Ayane, from what we know she is a female kunnoichi styled in some sort of Mugen Tenshin style martial arts. We are sure that you can easily handle this, we will be including the map to the village in Japan. This is pending your usual one week preperation. We have sent you a package containing what little footage of this girls fighting style. We will also include some thermal images of what the layout of this village includes. We expect perfection and execution Bayman. Failure will not be allowed, as for your payment the account will be forwarded the usual 1,000,000 British Pounds to your Swiss account_

_Jovovich._

The message was clear as day, just the sign that my vacation was over. Who was this Ayane girl, I never faced her in the tournament. Apparently she was lucky, or maybe I was. The thought did occur if she was still alive she must have done well in the tournament. Hell I couldn't say anything I lost in the fifth round to Leon, that damn desert rat. Heh, I will make sure he pays for that embarassment. That will have to wait though, Jovovich had work for me. Shouldn't have been a suprise my KGB friend always likes to keep me busy.

I could blame that on my early childhood, war took my family. Then again regret is for the weak, my thoughts not even gathering when the knock came. Going to the door I found the package, nothing but simple butchers paper wrapped in a square. I retrieved the package inside was a few simple pictures it looked like it was snowing. Random heated images must have been guards on the outskirts, from what I can tell children were there as well.

This job was going to prove interesting, it wasn't the high profile I usually wanted. Nothing like killing Fame Douglas. However it did have just enough flare to capture my interest. Placing the small disk into my computer the screen showed a fight between the target and some guy with a green mohawk? Wait that was that idiot what was his name. He was a Muay Thai kickboxer. A damn good fighter just a moron otherwise.

I can still remember spending hours watching this woman's moves. Over and over they replayed she had a powerful spinning kick. It was fast, damn fast, it seemed she relied on it often. If we are to grapple my sambu style may not be fast enough to stop that move. She also likes to use her finger tips, striking the neck area continuously. She fights so similiar to that british assasin, what the hell was her name, it doesn't matter anymore.

The time for thinking is over, back to the present. I am tired of waiting, I have been in this snow bank for seven hours now. My insulated blanket quit working long ago. I can barely feel my fingers anymore. The damn guard change is to slow. It wouldn't matter, I hadn't once see that purple haired girl. It wasn't worth risking it and going in only to not kill her. I was better than that, far better than that. Wait that has to be her, my eyes focusing on something slipping into the shadows of the large paper house in the back.

Maybe it was the cold killing my concentration, so many moved in this village like shadows. Maybe it wasn't her, then again it was possible. Each second mattered I could lose my chance, deciding I emerged from the snow. My tactical gear placed in strategic places. I had a simple Austrian Glock and my commando knife I got while serving in the Soviet Union Army. That was all I needed, I didn't care much for the gun. Though I am not a fool and that thing has saved my life on several occasions.

My combat boots crushed the snow quickly while I moved forward. The guard had turned his back, it seemed he had a simple sword in his hand. Such stupidity not even on real guard, did he think only wolves prowled the forest? The man could only turn, it was far to late now. My arms wrapped about his neck and head. I gave a simple jerk, I felt his skull and neck seperate. It was a sickening snap, feeling the man's body begin to twitch and spasm. It was dieing it took mere seconds, even if the man was dieing a very slow death.

I didn't bother to wait, another guard was coming, the body left to fall into the white snow. My breathing increased two folds. Smokey breaths quickly following I almost began to pant, my heart racing a hundred kilometers and hour. This was what I lived for, it was the only thing that kept me alive. This guard approaching was a woman, she had a short red kimono her hair was up in a ponytail. She held a Ninja-to in hand, it wouldn't save her.

The woman did react, her lips parting to possibly sound an alarm. It was a shame but those thin lips would never utter the sound. My right open palm enclosed her lips, with my speed I slammed her into the wooden beam of a home. I didn't stop there, my knee coming up and crashing into her stomach. I felt her lips utter what must have been spit and air. Neither escaping my firm grip against those lips, she had fainted on the contact.

That was far from enough though, lifting her form with relative ease I tossed her into the snow patch beside me. Lifting my combat boot I drove it into her neck shattering the the spinal column. At least she got the luxory of avoiding the pain as her bodied died. The house was now within ten meters, using a tank roll I ended up against a barrell a man passing by. There was just enough gap in the paper door, thats all I needed.

The man now out of sight, I moved forward hand touching the edge of the wooden deck. Pushing off my hand I used a second tank roll, the snow being knocked off my boots as I entered the paper house. Sitting in a crouched position, I waited for a few seconds, I had to know if anyone heard me, my surroundings were different here. The candles gave off shadows, this home would easily show my presence to others behind these walls. I couldn't let myself be spotted.

Four minutes passed no one had come to the entrace I had entered from, nor did I hear any sounds. Was this the lord of the villages home perhaps? Maybe that was why no one entered it? Standing up I began my entrance. Silent footsteps took me into this nest of assasins, where could that woman be? The first door I came to, I used my left hand to slide the paper door back. The faintest of sounds came from my leather gloves when my hand tightened. Inside of the room was a simple cloth bed, and what must have been sake on a table.

That was a dead end, continuing I heard sounds, that damn japanese language coming through the thin walls. I barely understood any of it. I spoke English, Russian, Chinese, and Arabic. That did me little good, only understanding Gomen, someone was sorry? Whatever for it didn't matter. Both voices were male, she wasn't there. Damn this house was becoming a maze, full of turns and empty rooms. I was growing impatient I had to find this girl soon.

I had reached a spot that opened at the end of this hallway, the walls here seemed to be solid stone. Random wall scrolls with odd kanji lettering? I was almost curious to see what it meant. Maybe when I finished this mission I could take the time to look it up. My eyes would peer around the corner of the entrance. The sounds of water running, was this the bath house? My answer came as I rested on one knee. Using my right hand to look around the corner.

It was the girl, she was standing nude in the center of this apparent hot spring. I found myself for a moment bewieldered. Watching the water run down the back of her neck caressing every curve of her body even down to the soft part in her ass. I would make sure to treasure this kill, I would make it a beautiful scene fit for a Russian ballett. What no, someone comes!

It was to late, I stood only to feel the blinding pain of steel hit my arm. It knocked me forward causing me to knock out the simple wooden panel in front of me. I nearly fell into the hotspring, "Tch." My teeth clinched with air being sucked through my lips. I had caught a vision of some man in a white outfit, I suppose it was a ninja? He had snuck up on me, he was good damn good. I didn't notice him till it was almost to late. I must be slipping no one was that good, yet there stood a man with a sword on his back.

It was now to late I heard a sudden gasp, it was the girl it was to late to kill her. I needed to get out of here. Being captured was far worse than failing this mission. Arms coming up to protect my face, I crashed through the nearest paper wall. Nearly tripping over what must have been a water pot. It caught my hip, I was sent sprawling forward into the snow. The steel star now shoved further into my shoulder. "Grrr." It hurt beyond all reason, my luck it was poisoned. I heard rumors about these ninja's using such tactics.

My warm blood spilled out like a small fountain in the center of a village. My good arm lifting me from the snow, I refused to give up here. I had failed but I would have my revenge. Only once earlier had I failed, I nearly lost my life to that sand rat. For that I owe him more, I came out of hiding to attack that man in the tournament before the last. I didn't win yet again, it didn't matter I will kill Leon. My quick flashback had to end more of those ninjas were arriving.

I drew my gun without a second thought firing one shot into the man who stood in my path. Not even stopping my running pace. The bullett going through the man's forehead. The simple hollowpoint caused his brain to explode out of the back. Large skull fragments would fly everywhere the blood splashing onto me like rice confetti at a wedding. The scent of blood and gun powder was welcomed it beat the scents of lilac I had picked up in the bath house.

Several more loud whisp were heard, I felt sudden jarring pain lining my back. More of those damn steel stars, each one of them bit like a doberman, slowing my pace just a little. I saw in the corner of my eye another white flash. It was that fool again, rolling forward using my tank roll I barely avoided the swipe of his sword. The only luck I recieved was the feeling of two of those stars torn from my flesh. The sickening rip of my flesh I would always remember.

I turned to look at the man, his light brown eyes would stare me down. Did he think I would let him kill me, I drew my gun taking aim. My ears catching a voice, it was quick it must have been a name. Hayate-sama! I had squeezed the trigger. Only for the backfire to come from my slide action Glock. It left a small first degree burn, I would be forced to remember it. Dropping my handgun I witnessed the purple haired warrior. Wrapped in some type of purple kimono. A large orange and multi colored sash around her waiste it formed a pretty bow.

So this girl saved her apparent masters life did she? It didn't matter, the cliff was right over there. Without a second glance I would dive off the cliff. My arms outstretched I could see the ice cold water of the pacific below me. Tucking my arms out I cut into the water like a dolphin. I knew I didn't have long, maybe three minutes at most. I would freeze to death in this negative fifty or so water. Swimming toward my orange life boat. It was only set off by the faint yellow blinking light.

I reached it in a short time, pulling myself on board, my hands were shaking. It took all I had to grasp the controls the motor cutting on with the simple push button. My eyes looking up at the cliff witnessing the two onlookers one clad in white the other in purple. I would have to accept I failed this mission, Jovovich wouldn't be happy, then again that bastard would have to get over it now wouldn't he? I found myself unable to do anything but give a simple salute with my left hand.

It was all I would do, turning away from the cliff leaving my back to those Mugen Ninjas. Next time, there was always a next time. I was Bayman the best assasin in the world I couldn't be beaten by simple shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I got the idea for this pairing because I feel these two are the ones who are untouchable. However together I believe they can find what both need within one another.

Chapter 2

That foreign bastard! I will kill him for his treachery, trying to kill Hayate. I won't forgive that man, I remember him from the tournament, he was after Donovan. I paid him no mind there, that is a mistake I won't make again. He was Russian, I faintly recall his voice once. His fighting style what was it, I can't remember damn. One of our scouts said he purchased a plane ticket to Moscow. I have already purchased mine, I wonder if he is going to hide.

He must know that his attack will spur our wrath? No fool would ever wish that would they? I found a voice cutting my concentration, it wasn't welcomed. Looking up I noticed a waitress, saying something about a drink? I gave her a scornful look, which sent her away. I hate people with their falsities and true natures. Everyone shows they want to be something, yet when you see them it's easy to see they are liars. All of them, only Genma showed that he was more than just a normal man.

I had to kill him, it was the honorable thing wasn't it? Even now after that damn tournament I lose sleep over it. With that stupid trick by Zack as a mild distraction, I can't stop seeing his face in my nightmares. The growl that creature made, it was no longer Genma. His moves were so familiar, even when he struck me with that blade it reminded me of my mistakes when I trained with him.What's this? I felt a tear leak down my cheek.

The sound over the intercom announcing the planes arrival in Moscow was welcomed.. Standing from my spot on the plane I followed in line with everyone, feeling a shove here and there. These peoplen were so rude, even more rude than the cold snow storm outside the plane that awaited me. STepping down the ramp I noticed many armed men walking with automatic weapons, such weaklings having to rely on such weapons.

A true warrior could rely only on their skills they mastered, not the help of some foreign tool. It just wasn't natural it was sort of funny this same type of weapon was going to lead me to that man. That gun he had used had special marks on it, what must have been military id from was I expected. Not many would know those marks, I needed to find someone who would recognize it perhaps with some persuasion tell me everything I want to know.

I got lucky, it seemed even in this cold city of snow people still answered to greed. The man at the gunshop seemed to be ex military. I noticed pictures of people standing in front of a Hind D attack helicopter. I spoke very little Russian. Placing the handgun on the counter, I had removed my kunai from the barell. The deep scratch was still present in the tip. Straining to speak, I asked in the little Russian I could speak. " I want to find the owner of this gun."

Before the man could argue I placed a white envelope on the counter, it contained quite a hefty sum of money. The man took it and glanced back at the handgun, it didn't take but a minute for the man's eyes to go wide. He did recognize the marks like I thought he would. He said something I wasn't sure of, probably a warning about little girls shouldn't be asking such questions. I simply stared at him, forced to repeat my last sentence. "I wish to find the owner."

The man looked at me apprehensibly once more. Only to walk to the back of his office, I half expected a trap. Though to this man's luck he returned with what was a map. Looking down he circled a patch of wooded area. No house, but apparently that was where this man was. I heard the man say something simple in English. "That man is dangerous." I couldn't help but grin, turning as I took the map. My lips forming a sly smile. "He had better be."

The door shut behind me with a simple jingle, Waving down a taxi pointing to the map, wanting to be dropped off in the area. The man was going to question me, but I placed enough money out in his direct eye view. He would just drive, giving me time to plan my tactics, I could almost sense my prey he would know true fear when I arrive. It seemed like fate was hinting this would be his death, white snow covering the roads and falling from the sky.

When I finally stepped out, I would begin my walk into the forest. There seemed to be a small trail, I bet that would lead me to where I was wanting to go. Moving through the forest I laid eyes on what must have been the largest log cabin I had ever seen. It was on the side of a cliff, A large deck resting over the cliff side. There was a black jeep in the driveway, so he was home, it was time. Moving to a spot I finally changed into my more comfortable attire. It just felt wrong killing when I wasn't wearing my Kunnoichi clothes.

Taking a little time to adjust my Ribbon I went to the front door. Peering in I noticed someone moving around, he seemed agitated. Good he was distracted, this allowed me a chance to jump up and slide into an open window. I noticed a small cot, was this his bedroom, no bed? There however was tons of weapons on the wall, from guns to knives. A gun magazine on the cot, so this was what he was interested in. Moving down the stairs I saw the man speaking on a phone.

Without a second thought I moved into view, using my simple corkscrew kick it sent the man flying out onto his wooden deck. Adding to my delight the glass shattered on contact when he hit the door. The shards falling all over the snowy wooden deck. My eyes locking to the man as I approached him. "You will pay for what you have done!" My japanese words were full of hate. Watching as the man would stand, I aimed a hand thrust to his neck.

To my suprise and dismay he must have expected it. Catching my wrist he twisted my arm, placing it in an elbow lock. I felt the shoulder bone begin to crackle, kicking his knee I tore away leaning against the wooden guard rail. I could see blood leaking down his cheeks from busted glass, his black t-shrit was soaked from wet snow. Military fatigues he must have not been home long, that fighting style what was it? Shifting my back to him, I readied for my next attack.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I would like to thank all who have expressed interest in my continued writing of this fan fic. I appareciate it.

Chaper 3

I arrived in Moscow annoyed, but alive for now. I had failed in that mission, I knew that Jovovich would need a report. So I climbed in my jeep and returned home, I had a message on the machine, I didn't have to hit the button to know what it was. Lifting my cordless phone I found myself pacing before dialing the number. It wasn't fear that had stalled me, it was the building frustration I felt for failing in this simple mission. I had allowed a bunch of shadows to get the better of me.

I had the wounds still semi fresh in my back and shoulder to prove that wasn't a lie. I felt my teeth bite my tongue, this followed with a sharp grunt. Walking toward my wooden deck I peered through the glass only to dial the number, tapping the small antennae against my shoulder. After a few rings someone finally picked up, the voice only said. "Bayman I am dissapointed in you. Not only did you fail to kill Donovan, but you failed to kill a little girl."

The taunts made me growl, "Watch yourself Jovovich. I am no dog and I answer to nobody." I warned with the threat I could easily find him if I desired it. It seemed my threat left a little silence on the opposite end of the phone. Though finally Jovovich would speak up, "Doesn't matter anymore Bayman thats to many mistakes, one good job doesn't fix it." I was about to snap, however a sound caught my full attention. What was that?

I caught a glimpse of purple hair only to feel a kick into my stomach. The kick was powerful, sending me toppling back and shattering through my glass door. I found my body laying against the snowy deck of my balcony. My right hand pushing off the ground as I rose to my feet, getting a mere second to see my attacker. That damn target found me did she?I must have been getting sloppy, doesn't matter anymore now I will rectify my mistake.

The girl would throw a quick finger strike toward my throat. I spent years training my body to make me the most deadly defensive fighter. This poor kunnoichi was going to know it now. Leaning back a little, I caught her wrist. Jerking her into me I locked her arm. I had full intention to tear her arm from the socket. Falling short of my desire when she kicked my leg. It forced me to shove her forward, her body crashing into the side of the railing.

Not getting a second to breath I saw her take an odd stance, her back to me was she stupid? Moving forward without any thought I recieved a suprise. Her form spining toward me, I felt at least four elbows smash into my face and mouth. This would knock me back a step nearly knocking me down. Only for me to catch an image of the girl down only to push up. Her foot catching my chin, this would send me high into the air, my body landing sprawled out on the snowy deck.

My blood oozed from my lips all over the white snow, that hurt almost unexplainably. This girl could truly fight it was impressive. I felt more and more alive with every passing second we exchanged blows. So much I found myself rising to my feet, probably faster than I should. My lips forming a sinful smile, speaking in basic English. "Not bad girl." Even if my English was perfect my heavy Russian accent smothered it with an almost a blanket style effect.

I did get a satisfied feeling realizing the girl had thought I was done. Noticing her step back, only to push forward with that same corkscrew kick of hers. Not again, I was ready. Her speed was good, my reaction time was better. Stepping to the side she passed me. Only to begin to rise, rushing over I wrapped my large arms around her neck squeezing tightly. It was over, I felt her little hands reach up to grasp my forearm for leverage. No I found myself stalling when I should have killed her.

"Grahh." My grunt was followed when I clutched the little girls neck and head spinning both of us. Only to release her tossing her through the wooden siderail of my deck. The force I used easily crushed the planks the girl flying off of them. Walking over to the edge I looked down witnessing her body falling toward the snow of the cliffs side. Leaping down I had to make sure the girl was dead. I didn't need her attacking me when I was asleep now did I?

I landed with a simple thud into the snow, however to a rather annoyed outcome the girl wasn't there. Shit, the simple word was all I could do feeling a punch into my stomach, followed by a throat thrust. Then another painful uppercut with her feet. This knocked my feet out from under me slamming me into a semi snow covered tree. My head rocked hard against the tree, blood seeping down my forehead, and blood pouring from my lips.

Even as I sat on my ass, I could still hear the girls panting. She was tired, almost sounded like she had a broken rib. Good she was tiring, I couldn't take another shot like I did, she was fast and strong. This needed to end or I would be the one unable to wake up after this dream. Hearing her feet push off the snow I made my move. Using a tank roll to get out of her direct eye view I moved forward. Her body turned to face me, that was the mistake. Rising my knee up I caught her in the stomach. Amplified by the tree she slammed into I witnessed her scream.

It almost hurt my ears and I felt her head lean forward on my black water soaked t-shirt. My right hand coming up to rub through her soft purple strands of hair. She was fragile and soft, yet as deadly as any knife I owned. All I had to now was snap her neck, she wouldn't feel any pain, yet I stalled a second time. Stepping back I let her body fall into the snow, another time. Maybe I was just hoping for a second fight, or inviting my own death either was possible.

Limping up the side of the cliff I reached my home, walking in and surveying the wreckage. It looked horrible, such a damn mess that girl made. Leaning down to pick up what used to be a painting I heard something. "What!" The thin metal pierced my neck, the feeling in my legs began to leave me. combined with the exaustion and quickly forming bruises from the fight with that girl. I found myself face first into my marble tiled floor seeing white boots approach from the side. A faint voice passing my ears the simple sentence I couldn't forget even as I passed out into darkness.

_"Donovan is waiting for you."_


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I would like to continue thanking the people who took the time to review my story. Your opinions and point of view help me continue my interest in this fanfic. I also am glad to see a lot of people like the idea of this pairing, I hope as I go along and explain the coming events it will continue to be enjoyable. Thank you all.

Chapter 4

Why was he so fast? Everytime I moved toward him he was capable of taking the onslaught and still stand. To say I wasn't impressed would be a lie, feeling my legs crash into his chin he shouldn't have gotten up. I half expected him to just fall back on his back. To my dismay that didn't happen, I did have time to notice he spoke English, well that would do him little good now wouldn't it? Yet again this lion of a man would rise up, I would make him regret that mistake, thrusting forward with a second corkscrew kick. This time I failed completely.

How was this large man so fast, rising up I felt a grip around my neck. It was unlike any grab I ever felt. Racing with my hands to try and grasp his forearms, I could feel the intense power he was holding back. My fingers digging into his forearm, only for my legs to kick back and forth. I needed to hit his knee, something to allow me a chance to throw him over me, yet that didn't happen. I was taken for a ride, my body spun around like a top. Only instead of landing on my back I got a bitter suprise being tossed through the wooden deck.

I didn't have any idea where I was, but I knew I broke a rib. I felt the bone crackle under the weight. Had that brute been toying with me, he could have crushed my body in his arms. The thought of being some weakling caused my skin to crawl with disgust. I would not lose to this lion of men, I would kill him for attacking me, invading my village, and for trying to kill Master Hayate. My body falling against the side of the snowy hill. Luckily it was a soft landing allowing me to force myself to get up and await the man.

Which to his unfortunate luck was right when I expected. Pouncing onto the man like lioness I attacked him fiercly striking with all my strength. Yet he wouldn't fall down why did he still stand. Forcing me to use a backflip kick to his jaw. I finally could grin as his body crashed into the tree seeing his blood splatter on the snow. My hands grasped my knees while I began to pant heavily. My ribs were killing me, then the man stood another time.

What was he some bionic machine, was he even human? I have had it, rushing forward I intended to use a forward sommersault kick and knock him out. Yet again his suprising speed allowed him to escape my cruel intentions. I needed to get up faster, but with my ribs killing me I couldn't stand at my usual speed. Turning to face the lion he was upon me like the wounded gazelle I presented to be. "Ahhhh!" I felt all my air come rushing from my body in the highest shrill scream imaginable.

My head slamming back against the tree, my eyes dulled over as I felt my consciousness failing. My god I had never been hit that hard in my life. My broken rib now broke in two places, my head leaning forward against this lion. My simple thoughts may have been hard to grasp, but I wanted him to kill me. This shame was horrible, I couldn't believe this warrior defeated me. Wait why wasn't he doing it, I know he was capable of it. Instead I could faintly feel some soft stroke to my head what was he doing?

It didn't matter anymore, I felt him release me, the cold snow my only greeting. I lost consciousness, only able to see the large man walking up the hill, faint sign of his combat boots was all. I couldn't believe I had failed so miserably in such a simple tactic. I will get my revenge when I wake up, I will make him suffer painfully for this. However right now I needed to sleep, the snow actually felt warm, or was it my blood leaking out the corner of my mouth.

How long was I asleep minutes, hours, days, or weeks? I could see a large metal fence, the walls had to be fifteen feet high. From the humming sound the fence was electrical. Where the hell was I? My body slowly standing, hand sliding through my hair, where was my headband? At least I had clothes on, wait was that the Russian? I noticed a large form resting on it's back near the fence. He seemed to still be out, what was going on here?

Looking around some more I saw towers in corners, were those gunmen standing in them. Was this a prison? I didn't a chance to ask anyone, a sudden voice over the intercom grabbed my full attention. "I am glad to see you awake. That means we can begin our test, release the subjects." What in the hell did that mean. The answer coming when the large steel doors opened to the side what appeared to be soldiers came running out, holding metal batons? I couldn't count the numbers my instincts coming into play, if I passed them that was my way out.

I would lunge forward with my corkscrew kick hitting one of the me. The body falling down, but it didn't give like it was supposed to. Falling on my back, I felt my ribs still hurting apparently they were far from healed. I felt a metal rod slam into my side, my lips parting to scream but the pain was so much no sound came out. A second and third blow would come crashing onto my side and spine, these bastards were lucky I wasn't healed yet.

Maybe they would kill me, but I would not roll over and die. No matter how many times I was struck by those rods I tried to get up, feeling my cheek and ribs bruise up. A sudden crack sound and hard thud followed, what the hell? My nearly closed up eye could see someones hand, was it the Russian he wasn't dead? My body aching hearing another crack and scream from a man. Something about his arm was shattered. Looking up I witnessed the lion of a man take the man's shattered forearm that stuck out of his arm. Only to jam it into the man's throat the body falling down lifeless.

I felt him help me up, why was he helping me? My lips parting slowly, "What are you doing?" I spoke in English, even if it came choked up in gurgled blood. I found myself leaning against this man just to keep standing. His words catching my full attention, "Get ready?" What did he mean, then again I didn't have to ask seeing him use his shoulder to catch a man under the chin. The body flying into the air only to be slammed into the concrete floor.

He was right, I supposed fighting was our only option wasn't it? Running forward I grabbed a man's wrist, kicking his knee. Using his knelt down position I stood on his knee only to jump onto his shoulder. While his hand reached up to stop me I grasped that wrist and pulled back, using my feet to snap his neck the body sent sprawling onto the concrete. I could only grin witnessing the blood leak out of the dead man's ears.

"Girl!" I caught the sound of the Russian trying to get my attention. Watching as he wrappd an arm around a man's neck, kicking him in the knee forcing him to kneel. I kind of understood what he was wanting. Running forward I used my corkscrew kick to slam into the man's back, with the leverage applied by the Russian. We broke the man's neck and back. It was quite a unique way of teamwork I would have to return the favor wouldn't I?

Getting up I simply spoke my name, "Ayane..." The Russian seemed uninterested in the formality only spinning around his hands locked together and he cracked a man across the chin. Blood flying over the concrete. Noticing there was only one man left standing I ran over and quickly leaned down, my voice sharp, "Russsian!" I noticed I had his attention, sprining up from the knelt position I kicked the man under the chin. His body flying high into the air.

The Russian catching what I intended caught the man in mid air. I heard the man's spine crack like a stalk of celery in his hands. Only for the man to drop straight back the simple german suplex slammed the paralyzed man's head into the concrete crushing his skull. I blinked a few times while the Russian got up, he nodded to me only to speak, "Bayman." So his name was Bayman was it? Good at least we had names to work with. That earlier voice came on a loud speaker again. "Good, good now release Project X 75."

I turned witnessing the metal doors slide open something walking out of the shadows. Now what, I was tired and ready to run. Then as the image became clear my heart raced, my eyes widening. That man, it was impossible! No he was dead! All my clear thinking was gone, I would run as fast as I could. I had to kill this man standing in my way, my voice coming out very shrill. "Raidou!"


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Wow I can't believe how many people like this fan fic, even if I think its not as good as you guys say. But thank you for your opinions and feed back I hope to finish this fanfic since it has a rather medium size following.

Chapter 5

My head was fuzzy, that may not have been the actual word for it. Everytime my eyes opened i saw stars, before finally they fixated on something. A spotlight, where the hell was I now? Thats right some person shot me with a tranquilizer dart. I made a mental note to rip that person limb from limb when I got the chance. My hopes were it would be much much sooner than far later. Sounds of something in the background jarred me to sit up.

"Uhh, now what?" I asked a question I didn't have to witnessing the little kunnoichi from earlier. Why was she here? It didn't matter currently she seemed to be fighting some people that was keeping the exit blocked. That wasn't going to do at all, witnessing the girl use her signature kick. It did little damage to the man she sent toppling, was she weak or was it more, I bet her ribs were still broken. I now began my slightly hurried pace over to her.

I was a little late to stop the bludgening she recieved early on, my hands wrapping about one man's neck. It snapped like a twig no matter how strong you were my fighting style could handle you. Sambu allowed me to focus on joints and such, like it only takes eight pounds to crush a knee, small features like that made my job that much more enjoyable. The man dropping would draw another to look at me, swinging with the baton in his hand.

I caught his wrist and locked it with my left. Using my right arm in an uppercut manner I shattered the man's forearm. The bone shooting out of the top of his flesh, the whitish blood soaked bone had a pointed edge. I didn't even hear the man scream, I didn't care jamming the sharp edge into his neck making sure to drive it deep into his trachea. He would suffocate from blood, it gave me a mild satisfaction. Noticing the men would fan out a little with my now coherent moves and thoughts.

My left arm pulling the girl up to rest against me, it wasn't like I had to help her. I probably should have snuck past these fools while they pummled her. I found myself compelled to save her, the only thought was if someone was going to beat the hell out of her it would be me. No one else would get that priveledge I would make sure of it today. The men would come again, I had no time to answer the girl when she asked in English What I was doing. I simply responded in English, "Get ready."

It was imperative that we deal with this group of wannabe soldiers and then would could leave. Moving away from the girl, I dropped low only to rise swiftly my shoulder blade catching a man under the chin lifting him into the air. While his body would begin to fall down, I caught his legs adding my only special force remembering seeing that blonde girl in the last tournament do this. I did hear the man's vertebrate snap like a twig good another dead and nothing to worry about.

For a moment I noticed the girl doing something off on a man's shoulders? Only to shake my head as she broke his neck using his own limbs as leverage quite effective. She seemed to lack muscle but her speed was undeniable, something I would remember the next time we crossed combat. My eyes catching someone swinging a weapon to my left. Ducking under the baton the man would be in front of me. I swiftly wrapped my arm around his throat and pulled up. Using my boot to step on the back of his knee forcing him to kneel.

I remembered that girls corkscrew kick, it was quick, this would work right. "Girl!" I had yet learned her name and figured yelling girl in English would grab her attention hopefully she would understand what I meant. To my understanding she did rushing forward and using the kick. I felt the man's spin snap, along with his neck, this was what team work was supposed to be about. Well done, I might could get use to a partner if they all paid attention like this girl did. Lifting my arm I let the mangled body drop without a second thought.

I had turned my focus to a man near me, locking my two hands together I spun my body. Adding the momentum along with my calloused over knuckles I shattered his jaw with ease sending the man flying along the floor itself. I vaguely remember hearing the girl say something, Ayane? Must have been her name, I figure it be easier to say that than girl everytime I wanted her attention, turning when I heard her say something to me.

Russian? That had to be me, turning to face her I witness her use a jumping uppercut with her legs. The man's body sent flying in my direction. His back was to me, I knew exactly what to do. Catching his body with my arms I locked them about his abdomen. With a simple hard squeeze I felt the vertebrate in his spine snapped. Only to finish this move off with allowing me to fall back. The german suplex applied as the concrete shattered with the impact.

I let the dead body fall to the side when I finally stood up, looking toward the girl I figured I say my name. I had no urge to be called the Russian everytime she desired my attention. Especially since she was kind enough to give me her name. "Bayman." Wether or not she heard me was completely up to her, then again I was half sure she was paying attention. A voice coming on the loud speaker gathered my full attention. Something about good good release project X-75.

Wait thats right we were on a Doatec base, I remember before passing out Donovan. That son of a bitch, I would kill him this time, not only had he put a hit out on me the bastard had the nerve to use me as a test dummy. No time to voice my opinion on the matter seeing the metal doors open and a large man emerge, it didn't matter to me the size I would kill him just the same. Though my usually calm partner seemed to be alarmed almost like she saw a ghost.

That easily came with an answer when she rushed the large man, screaming Raidou? Apparently someone from her past. I could vaguely recall Doatec's purpose in a ronin village in Japan. Could have been the one I was checking out earlier. In fact I believed it was, blinking once now as my partner ran ahead. Was she paying attention? I noticed the shadow moving into an odd stance, wait she was going to! "Ayane!" My voice boomed forward even as the girl ignored it.

I would run after her only to witness the man spin around using a karate roundhouse and catching the girl along the jaw. Damn I barely saw the kick this guy was fast real fast. I witness blood and what I thought was tears leak from the girls face when she was sent flying and landing on the hard ground. I would use my tank roll and attempt a leg trip on the man, to my dismay he was powerful. Blocking my leg takedown, and then slamming his heel into my stomach.

Damn he weighed a lot, spit flying from my lips as I coughed loudly. My instincts saving me as I rolled back to avoid a second stomp. My eyes cutting to Ayane as I spoke quickly, "We have to get out of here." I was forced to speak English since it was the only language we shared in common at the moment. I didn't even hear her response, feeling the man lift me by my temples. My legs dangling while I swung them back and forth feeling my skull about to crack. My hands clutched the man's wrist as I tried to break free.

A sudden thud and awkward step by the man would buy me a little time. Swinging my legs up I wrapped them about his arm, and pulled back. I was going to shatter his elbow, to my suprise he didn't give an inch, instead I was slammed into the concrete like a jackhammer, my eyes going dim as a red color covered them. It didn't take a genious to know I was bleeding bad now did it. My hands slowly trying to lift me up to standing, hearing random punches and such exchanged.

A shrill scream caught my full attention, seeing the man throw a punch into the girls stomach only to lift her up by her throat. Damnit, we weren't going to win this fight this guy was unreal in all physical aspects. Running forward I would punch the guy in the stomach. I swore I saw him grin only to slam the girl into my body sending both of us toppling into the ground with a force unimaginable by words. My hands soaked in my own blood before I spoke up, "Ayane if you can hear me we are going to have to run."

I didn't care at the moment of what she would say, I intended to leave. Lifting the wounded kunnoichi onto my back I looked toward the man known as Raidou. He would bellow a laugh and even had the nerve to say he wasn't going to let us leave? Yeah right, the shit could fuck off for all I cared. Running toward the door I noticed it begin to close, shit now what? With all my force and speed I threw myself along with Ayane through the closing steel doors.

I landing with a painful thump along tree trunks and roots. This was the outside of the base wasn't it? It made no sense but for now I couldn't question it. Noticing Ayane begin to get up, I motioned with my hands to put her arms around me and hold on. She was suffering from broken ribs, I just had a bunch of bruising. At least there was no arguing feeling the light girl clutch about my throat. Only to allow me to run ahead carrying her on my back.

It was beginning to rain and it was hot, where the fuck were we? I slipped once in the mud, falling onto my knee I noticed a boat patrol. I lowered down waiting on them to pass, only to keep running, luck finally cutting me a break as I found a road. My body was coated in blood, mud, and other umentionable liquids. It just reminded me of crawling through Russia during the soviet union. Ayane seemed to be fighting back tears, only to eventually start crying as we walked.

I didn't bother asking what about, I didn't picture her one for crying. Then again I didn't picture her to run up at a man and attack him with no thought of how. Apparently the man known as Raidou had a deep connection to this girl. None of my buisness or concern though. I saw a rather large town up ahead, finally a chance to rest. Moving ahead I would walk into the first hotel I could find, it didn't matter if it was a roach motel or the Hilton I was going to stay.

The man behind the counter would eye me and the girl as if I was a kidnapper or something far worse. I raised my hand, "Hiking.." My thick Russian accent choking up my English words. The man just nodding before speaking up, "We have only one room, this is tourist season on the island of Dresco in the Bahamas. So if you mind paying for a suite I suggest you go else where." I was pissed and wanted to break this guys neck like a chicken bone.

However I didn't want to argue either, those guys at that place wouldn't just let Ayane and me escape free now would they? Island of Dresco, I never heard of it, however when he mentioned the Bahama islands maybe this was just a private island near them. Ayane finally slid off my back, allowing me to dig for my wallett, at least those bastards hadn't stole it. Removing several hundred american dollars I set them on the table. "I don't want to be disturbed."

The man took my money with glee handing me some plastic cards, apparenlty I needed to slide them to access my room. I hated these damn things, whatever happen to good ol fasion keys. I slipped one in Ayane's hand as I moved toward the elevator. It was up to her to stay or go I didn't care. Then again I don't think she was thinking. I felt like I had a puppy following me, her head lowered and feet barely keeping her within three feet of me.

The elevator shut and lifted us to the top floor pent house, at least it was large. Looking at the main room it had simple furniture, and a large tv. A shame I didn't give a shit about that, moving to a bedroom I saw the bed, that was all that mattered I wanted to sleep. That would come crashing to an end however. I heard Ayane begin to cry, her small form curled up on the end of the couch. For some stupid reason I felt compelled to be concerned about her.

I blew off so many other people why did I care to help her? Moving to the couch I put my arm around her, half expecting her to slap it away. To my suprise she didn't even snuggling close to my body, her tears quieting. I didn't even get to ask what was wrong before I heard her deadly serious words. "You tell anyone you saw me cry and I will kill you."


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note- Heh Thank you all for your continued support of my Fanfic.

Chapter 6

Raidou was right there he was within arms length I would kill him for what he had forced me to endure. Raping of my mother Ayame, forcing me to become a bastard child. All the pain I endured, injuring Hayate, and stealing the Sky Torn Blast technique. All of this he would pay dearly for, I would be the butterfly to lead him to his death. Did I just hear my name, no no its all in my head I can't allow anything to distract me if I do I am dead.

Wait Raidou saw through my attack, I need to change... To late... I felt the most powerful roundhouse in my life crash into my jaw. My body falling into the ground with a painful thump, I felt my tears pouring like a river against my bruised cheeks. I have to get up, if I don't how can I avenge the mother who hates me so. How can I get my vengance for the pain that burns my very soul. I can't beat him alone, I know it what can I do? Hayate-sama will come.. He will help me get retribution wouldn't he?

A loud crush sound caught my attention, blinking as I saw it wasn't Hayate like I desired. It was that Russian, Bayman. He wasn't supposed to be here this was all wrong, why was this so different than my dreams. I vaguely heard when the Russian told me we had to get out of here, he was right I knew it. I was stopped and caught stunned when Raidou grasped Bayman by his temple lifting him like a doll. No he wouldn't kill him, I couldn't let Raidou take more from me, Bayman was mind to kill not his.

"Let him go!" My voice was so high pitched it probably sounded like a little scared girl. I struck his knee and side with my legs, nothing happened. It was like chopping a tree down with my bare hands and legs. Nothing I could do would get him to die like I desired deep down. Finally a back elbow made him release Bayman and stumble back. I followed up my attack continuing to kick at his knee and side. Using a quick throat thrust to force him back.

I actually believed I was getting somewhere only to feel his punch into my stomach. "Ahhhhh!" I didn;t even know my voice could become to high pitched. My voice being silenced as quickly as it came, Raidou grasping my throat. I felt him squeezing my life from every part of my body. I was helpless wasn't I, just like my weak mother. So this man would have his way with me as well, should I just resign myself to this unescapable fate.

Wait why did Bayman help me again just let me die, my body turned into a spear as I was slammed into the solid man known as Bayman. I hurt in so many places I didn't even know it was possible. Noticing Bayman rise again, he was so odd. Could you keep him down or would he continue to rise like the mythical phoenix no matter how many times you beat him down. Yet hear I laid in my blood and broken ribs barely able to hold myself together.

I faintly heard Bayman say we were going to run? Run where this man wasn't even using his true power how could you escape him? I never got to answer feeling the large Russian lift me onto his back without a concern or care. Where were we going, my light colored eyes looking over his shoulder. My tears continue to flow hearing Raidou say he wouldn't allow us to escape. That laugh, it would haunt me even in my nightmares.

"St.." I didn't even get the words out I was trying to tell Bayman to leave me behind. No reason to even bother saving me. I didn't even realize anything until I was tossed through the closing steel door, my body bouncing a little on the grass and rocks. Right now that mild pain was better than the wrenching emotional scar I had built on the inside. I wanted to stop crying, why couldn't I? I had no reason to cry it was the past, but why did it hurt so bad?

While I tried to rise to my feet, I felt Bayman there like a crutch. I couldn't argue with him, saving my life in there I owed him that much. I just laid my head against his back, while my arms clutched his chest. Suprising to me his heartbeat was steady as he ran. No sight of fear or worry, its almost like nothing had happened. How could he be so calm, it made no sense. Before I could ask him I felt him duck down, sounds of a patrol caught my ears. Was this an island or country in some rural area?

Eventually I heard sounds of civilization it was a pleasant difference over what I had been through. Looking ahead, I hadn't realized but my tears were still running like a faucet. At least it was raining it would be easy to confuse the two liquids. A mild relief I hated crying, I had thought at one time my tears were dead. Looking around the hotel we entered it looked very expensive, my eyes focusing on the man at the desk. Dresco island? Where was this on a map?

I noticed Bayman said hiking, wait did they think we were? I slid off his back stumbling a little away. My forearm soaked in a little mud would rub across my eyes trying to whipe the tears away. To my suprise I was handed a plastic key, what was this? Wait Bayman must have gotten us a room? He didn't have to, then again I didn't have any money. Noticing him walk toward an elevator I would follow when I felt him grasp my hand. Standing to his side my head remained low. The tears didn't stop, why couldn't I just turn a knob and the tears would stop right.

The ding of the elevator would catch my attention, walking out into the large suite. It was nice, I couldn't remember sleeping in a place like this. I found myself going to up, I didn't care about the mud and blood soaking the couch. Though when I sat down I felt all my emotions crash into me. My happy childhood memories I chose to repress, the things that I had to do. The people I killed the things I witnessed. The guilt I had for making mistakes.

My tears falling endlessly, hands coming up to clutch my eyes. Almost like they would shield my emotions from view. To my suprise I felt a heavy body sit on the couch, and then an arm around me. Why did Bayman do that? Why was he comforting me, he didn't have to. I far expected him to just leave me crying, I was comfortable suprised even to myself. He made me feel safe, it was something that I really never felt always being the outcast.

I sighed before I spoke up, this was a weakness I couldn't accept. "If you tell anyone you saw me cry, I will kill you." I felt compared to warn this man of what would happen. Then again he was more than capable of killing me, I saw in his eyes the same thing my victims saw in me. Cold blooded and dangerous. He was capable of doing anything he wanted but he took time to try and comfort me, someone who desired his life. Maybe it was mutual respect I had no idea anymore.

Pulling away before I got to comfortable I left him there to seek a shower, I hurt in so many places. Stripping my clothes I stepped into the shower. It was hot and welcomed soaking the mud away from my body. I lifted my small breast feeling the bruising on my ribs. My teeth clinched my tongue the taste of my blood soaked the inside of my mouth. Taking a moment to see myself in the large open mirror, I was so ugly, or at least in my own eyes I was.

I cut the shower off and stepped out, fighting with a clean white towel it felt so good to be clean. Dabbing my mid shoulder length purple hair. The brusiing on my face was't as bad as I thought. Looking behind me I noticed a short white robe, putting it on without a second thought. It actually looked like a short kimono, something I could be comfortable in. I needed to get some clothes I had nothing to wear, my clothes soaked in blood and mud. A sigh passing my lips I was annoyed with not being more prepared then again how could I be?

I heard grunts coming from the main room, which made me curious. To my suprise I witnessed Bayman exercising? He was doing some type of pull up off the rail of the building? Did he have no fear of falling, I got a chance to see how badly hurt he was. His chest had so many scars most looked like weapon wounds. He did have tons of bruising on his chest, it was much worse than mine. So he wasn't a machine he was human

Moving toward the open deck glass door I found myself watching him more and more. A light shake of my head to get the redness on my cheeks to dissapear. "I will make tea." He didn't answer me, I expected that, especially since if I was him I would have said the same. Moving back to the kitchen area I noticed gree tea bags resting in a plastic container. Filling the little kettle I set it on an invisible eye and just sighed. Taking mere minutes for the kettle to boil and the scent was welcome.

I guess I was daydreaming, I never heard Bayman come back in or shut the deck door. I did see him now sitting on the ground by the door, a knife in hand, where did he get that from? Apparently he had a hiding spot for tools I knew nothing about. Why was he resting against the door, I noticed his eyes looked heavy. He was sleeping wasn't he? Wait he was guarding the door wasn't he? That made much more sense, carrying the kettle and two simple glasses I moved toward the sleeping bear of a man.

"Are you asleep?" My words were barely above a whisper. Noticing his eyes slowly open and look to me, "I made tea." I wouldn't give him a chance to object, lowering down onto my knees beside him, pulling my robe down just a little to hide my knees. Tilting the white kettle I filled a small glass with the green tea. To my suprise Bayman took the glass with no need to be asked. I would begin to sip my tea, it was pleasant. I found myself more and more comfortable near him.

Hearing the glass be set down I noticed his eyes shutting again, how could someone sleep like that? He did look innocent, like Hayate said I looked when I was sleeping. My hands slowly rested by my side to lift me up, I stopped momentarily looking back to Bayman. Was it wrong to seek sollace in your killer? He made me feel safe that probably because he could kill me. Leaning forward I would kiss his lips, they were warm even if his cold demeanor could remind me of a demon.

To my suprise I felt a hand come up and push me away, he wasn't asleep. I saw his cold stare watching me like a lion ready to kill me.. Yet he didn't reject me, to my suprise he let me rest my head on his shoulder. This was more than welcomed. "Thank you Bayman-sama." It was all I could say my eyes closing while I felt him stroke my cheek gently. Tonight was like a dream, one I had wished to finally accept. Kind of ironic it came from the one who desired my death, the same as I desired his.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter, my job and life have been getting in the way. I hope all of you who read this like it.

Chapter 7

The longer I sat there the more fool I felt? Why was I bothering with sitting with this girl, she was going to be my death if given the chance. I would do the same when the option would come, maybe that was why I bothered. No, that was a lie and even I knew that. I saw something in her eyes it was a pain of being alone, I knew it all to well. Growing up knowing only war and death it left me with the same feelings, the only difference was I no longer gave a damn.

Ayane would rise from my side going to the bedroom, she probably wanted to shower. Something I felt like doing, but for now I would wait. Standing and walking toward the glass deck window I looked at random stars in the sky. Was it already that late? I guess when running for your life, or living in the moment you lose track of real time. I lifted my left arm and began to roll my shoulder, that ended in a blinding sharp pain sent crashing down my spine.

I felt my teeth grind, I must have dislocated it when Raidou slammed me into the ground. I just now began to feel it, probably because the adrenaline in my body had stopped pumping. I attempted to slide my shirt off using my right hand mostly, even if it was harder than it needed to be. In a final frustration I felt the cheap material tear my hand clutching what used to be the collar of the shirt. "Shit." My choice of words showed my growing annoyance, tossing the fragment of my shirt into the trashcan.

I lifted my left arm and noticed the now blackish purple bruise forming its tell tale sign of how bruised my ribs were. The redness on my shoulder showed where it was dislocated, looking around for something solid I decided it was a bad idea. Slamming your shoulder into these thin walls might put large holes in the wall and do little to relocate my shoulder. Walking onto the deck I looked down seeing the road, only to laugh a little, why not.

Without a second thought I would jump over the side, grasping the metal rail. The sudden drop would bring a light crack to my left shoulder. "Grah!" I let out a loud grunt the soreness setting in quickly while the bone grinded into its place. Forcing me to do several more pulls ups in an attempt to make sure it rest properly and try to work out some soreness. I thought I heard something, to my suprise as I rose up during a pull up I saw a vague sign of purple hair.

It seemed Ayane had been watching me, or at least it seemed that way. What did she want? Did I care, if I was willing to argue in my head I apparently did. Doing two more quick chin ups I felt my joint loosen up a little. Pulling myself back up, and stepping over the rail I moved toward the door. Only to shut it and move toward the door to the room, I had spent many nights in other countries. People would storm in through the door and if I was sleeping against it, at least I got a warning right?

I slid my hand down my thigh, lifting the edge of my pants leg, against my leg was a specially made graphite combat knife. I had this made to get through customs and security, I hardly ever had to use it, but perhaps today I should consider using it. Leaning down I plopped down against the door, my head bouncing a few times against it in thought. Would Donovans men hunt us down, I knew the answer even if I found myself asking it.

My eyes closing a little, I was exausted the fight with Raidou took it out of me. I barely heard Ayane when she said something about was I asleep. Obviously I was, then again she seemed to have something with her? She made tea? That was fine, I could enjoy a little right now. To my suprise she didn't wait on me to say anything instead pouring me a glass and taking a seat on her knees. I took a quick drink, the warm tea felt good against my sore throat. Mixing in with the rain and cold it seemed I would catch a cold soon, just something else to piss me off.

Setting the glass back down, I felt my eyes growing even more heavy, feeling them shut even before I could lean back against the door. I wonder if I had been asleep for an hour or just minutes, but I felt something touch my lips. My instincts came to life, my knife being shifted up, but instead of lashing out. I opened my eyes to see Ayane had taken it upon herself to kiss me. I probably should have shoved her away from me, yet I found myself doing the opposite. Just like I did when she was sitting on the couch.

My hand coming up to cup her cheek and stroke her gently. She smelled pretty, was that lotus? That was a flower I ran across by accident, I found it pleasant. Hearing Ayane say thank you, I had nothing else to say. This evening would finally begin to slow down right? A slight light would make me open my left eye, what was that? Shit... "Ayane! Move!" My voice boomed when I would push her to the side, the sound of a gun shattered the peaceful moment.

I felt the heat of the bullett graze by my cheek hitting the door behind me. My instincts taking over, kicking over the coffee table using it as a shield. Several more bulletts slamming into the wooden table. The wood splintering and dust flying into my face. The gunshots stopping only for the shattering of the balcony door. Several armed men in camo fatigues and armed with MP-5 sub machine guns. Without thinking I moved in to cut them off, slamming my knee into the first man's chest.

While he would bend over, I hooked my arm around his neck lifting up it severed the neck from the spinal column. Only to lift his body up by his head spinning the body tossing it into another man. Where did these guys come from, or was it better to ask why they were after both Ayane and I. A quick fire from one of the guns would graze my right thigh. "Grrrr." Slightly kneeling I would use my tank roll to get to the man's left side. Slamming my shoulder into the man's body, this would slam him through the wall into the open kitchen.

"Stay down or die." I warned the men hearing more bulletts being fired my way, during all of this I had lost track of Ayane. What was she doing, turning to look I recieved a blunt shot of a gunstock into my stomach.Spit rolling from my lip feeling the backhand from that brave soldier. Headbutting him would give me about six inches of space. Spinning around I locked my hands together and slammed my fist into his head sending that body flying through the air into a wall. This now opened up another room in the hotel. At least this gave more room to fight in.

I would hear several quick blows exchanged, looking and seeing Ayane using quick throat thrust to make a soldier back up. Then spinning and using her elbows to knock the man into the floor of the room. A quick spin of her body let her use that impressive corkscrew kick the body flying by me into another man. A grin now rested on my face. Raising my right hand up giving her a thumbs up. "Not bad girl." With those words the door to the room was kicked open I heard a humming sound only to follow with a motor sound. Several bulletts then flying into the room.

I took cover putting my hands over my head hearing the machine gun fire rip through the room, glancing over I noticed Ayane had jumped up into the corner of the room bracing against the corner of the roof and wall. The soldiers who had been in the room were now dead. There bodies falling with heavy thuds, the gunfire stopping. My body slowly rising, dusting myself off now seeing a set of men come in aiming guns toward my head. The red light directly resting on my forehead. I would just raise my arms up, "You got me Ichov, now what?" I said this with such a sarcastic tone. My eyes noticing the man in front beginning to squeeze the trigger, he was going to kill me it ends here for me, fitting I would die by a gun.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: I apologize for the lateness once again.

Chapter 8

I felt at peace for the first time in several years, nothing bothered me at that very moment. His touch was so welcomed, it was gentle and genuine I didn't feel like he was doing it because he had to. The villagers and Hayate were nice to me, but was it out of fear and not by choice? That simple concern nearly brought a tear to my eyes. My eyes widening hearing my name and then move, several bulletts flying into the room. My lips pursed into a wicked grin. Standing, the robe flapping just a little. Using the corner of the couch, I would leap high into the air. Catching a guy with my knees, dropping him onto his back. Twisting just a little his neck would break with ease. "Bayman!" My voice a little hoarse, perhaps I was getting sick. It wasn't like he could hear me over all the gun fire which seemed to have steady doses of. Hearing a wall shatter, I saw Bayman handling another one of these odd gunmen. I bet Raidou sent them after us, he was relentless, but he was supposed to be dead! My train of thought stopped when a man hit my face with his gun.

"Die bitch!" My eye welled up with tears, just from the sharp pain my face was feeling. My fingers quickly used in precise aim, the guy taking two to the throat. Spinning around, my left forearm slammed into the back of his head, the body collapsing with a sickening thud. The door being knocked down stirred my attention, it was a machine gun of some sort. My legs tensing while I jumped up, using my left hand to clutch a small corner of the roof. I plopped my back against the wall, trying not to fall back into the now bullett ridden room. I could see Bayman crawling on the floor covering his head, I wanted to help him, the bulletts stopping long enough for him to rise. Five men coming in with aimed guns, the lazers showing up visibly on Bayman's chest. They were going to kill him, I wouldn't allow it, if anyone was going to kill him it would be me damnit! Looking left to right I had only one option, it was a little disgraceful but I was going to do it reguardless. My hands undoing my robe letting it flutter toward the ground, my body exposed for all to view.

My plan would suceed as I anticipated, the men getting a good view of my breast as I came floating down. This would be the last thing any would see. My form crouching hard upon the landing, driving my knee into the first man's stomach. Grasping his gun I pulled the trigger, the bulletts ripping through the floor and up through many of the men's body armor, it seemed the bulletts were armor piercing. The group of men falling into a groaning mess of flesh and bone. I felt the heat of their blood run down my bare skin. Raising the gun up to my arm I was going to finish this poor excuse of an ambush. However Bayman's voice stopped me feeling the soft robe put back on my shoulder I sighed. "Why are you stopping me?" I wanted a good answer, these men deserved much for this dishnorable act on both of us. My hands tossing the machine gun down, kicking one of the men in the stomach while they semi crawled around. Bayman's answer was simply we have done enough lets go. That wasn't enough for me, or at least it shouldn't have been.

Before I could truly protest I felt a set of clothing hit me, I could see Bayman stripping one of the dead bodies, "What are you doing?" Asking the question which I probably should have thought of myself. Bayman just shaking his head, "Can't fight in a robe all the time. Go ahead and change I will handle whats left of this mess." My lips formed into a semi annoyed look, but I did take the clothes, at least they weren't covered in blood or bullett holes. Looking in the bathroom, I swore I heard someone scream. Maybe I was just hearing things though, my hand reaching over cutting on the shower, it sort of worked, I wonder if I had long enough to get cleaned up. Taking a cloth I wetted it only to whipe the blood from my leg and side. Finally getting cleaned up enough, or at least what I thought was enough. Looking at the shirt it just didn't look good, tearing the sleeves off, which took some effort I put on the black shirt. It was cotton, at least it would keep me warm. I needed some underwear, I just wans't fond of running around all exposed.

A low grumble leaving my lips lifting up the pants, they were so heavy, the material obviously very durable. It took a lot more effort, but I tore the legs into a pair of shorts. Hopping into them I buckled them in the front the belt was to big, so I ended up losing it all together. Looking in the mirror I did a slight pose, the shorts did stop a little above my knee. It made my butt look big, this discouraged me, "Tsk." It was all I could say lacing up a pair of low top combat boots. At least I wouldn't be running around barefoot. Walking back into the living room I noticed the bodies weren't where I had left them, I could see Bayman had tossed them into the other room, apparently through the hole he had made earlier fighting the men. My head turning to the side where was Bayman, "Bayman sama?" I spoke cautiously moving toward the hole in the wall, my left hand kept in front to protect from an attack. To my suprise he would step through the hole, he was whiping off his knife, what exactly had he been doing? "What were you doing?" I asked rather sharply.

He responded with a nonchalant tone about getting some information. However he did stop to look at me. I felt embarassed, my hands coming up to hide my face. "What are you looking at? I look terrible I know, but doesn't mean you have to stare!" I exclaimed, I didn't know why I was embarassed, normally I didn't care about how I looked, but with him it was different. Similiar to how I felt around Hayate in the village. I wanted to look better when I was around him, I didn't even realize how close he was till I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. My eyes looking up and seeing he placed his dogtags about my neck, the silver metal tags bounced against my chest, "What's this for?" I needed to know why he was giving me something like this. He waved his hand and only said, it completed the outfit. Outfit was he picking on me? Looking down I did sort of look like a soldier, I lifted up his dogtags, he was a Russian soldier, or at least thats all I thought. He seemed to be far better trained than any I ever saw during my trips. His tags were so vague, Bayman, and a simple serial number. I wanted to give Bayman something, it wasn't fare he gave me something especially this. I knew for a fact soldiers treasured their dogtags.

"Bayman sama, wait." I was going to say more, however in the doorway men as if on cue would run into the room. Their guns opening fire would force me and Bayman to run toward the open balcony. The steel grate was in the way, I wasn't sure if I could make the jump to the other building. It didn't matter, Bayman was ahead he jumped letting his heavy body hit the metal rail, it tore with ease, his body quickly falling as he went through the window frame of another room. Several bulletts wizzing by my head it wouldn't break my concentration, leaping off the corner of the now exposed balcony I followed Bayman down. Landing with a kunnochi grace I saw Bayman very slow to get up, he had blood leaking from his back, "Bayman sama!" Running to his side I put a hand on his back, I felt blood leaking out from several wounds, he had been shot. "We must get you some help." Bayman shrugged me off hard, it made me angry, but the look in his eyes made me decide to be silent. "Where are we going?" We had to have a destination, those men would be here very soon as well. Bayman finally speaking up, I heard something rip from his back, a piece of glass being tossed onto the ground.

He said we had to go back to the base, but Raidou was there. I didn't want to face him again, he would defeat me like last time. He was so much stonger than last time. This was foolish, I would have said more, but Bayman decided for us moving to the door and walking out. I got a good look at how bad he was wounded, three bullett wounds lined his back, I even saw his left thigh bleeding. He was a machine, how could he still function, or was this just male ego trying to show how tough he could be? I would have asked, but I guess for now I had to trust the information he had gotten from those men. I was curious of how he got it, following Bayman I spoke up, "Wait for me." He just looked over his shoulder but kept walking. I saw a look of determination one I got often, something must have pissed him off, enough to go back to the base. What was it? It didn't make any sense, "Will you tell me?" I asked meekly, his voice cracking down like thunder saying Niet, Russian for no. Sighing I would follow him back into the jungle, trading in this hell for a new one. The idea of being on Zach's island was sounding a lot better now.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: I apologize for the late chapter posting. I also appreciate the kind reviews, and I could only wish to write for Team Ninja.

Chapter 9

I swallowed one last time, my dark eyes staring through these pathetic halfbreed soldiers. A gun was going to steal my life, perhaps it was fitting. My parents were gunned down, so like parents like son. My hands lowering down, I would be damned if I let this be easy. I could kill at least two of them. However fate had a way of playing tricks on people. This coming when I watched a robe fall from the sky, my head tilting up a little only to catch sight of Ayane's pink flesh when she landed. The men staring like a set of deer in headlights, until Ayane showed a ruthless side that made me smile. Then came Ayane responding to their attack with some well placed bulletts, the men groaning and falling as the wounds were placed in their body like a turkey during hunting season. Leaning down I picked up her robe, the pools of blood were about to claim it, to my suprise she wasn't done. She intended to finish these weaklings off, as much as the thought was nice. We had to hurry, I was sure some type of authorities had been told or more were on the way.

Either way it had to end now, "Stop. We have done enough." My thick russian accent coming out even if the word was english. I felt Ayane tense up, even as I sat her robe over her shoulders, the white fabric caressing her hips.Only to hear her mumble or so I thought. It didn't matter at the moment. Leaning down by one of the men I killed he seemed about right in height and build. Tearing the clothes off his limp form tossing them toward Ayane, I was a little suprised she hadn't already started to find some clothes. "Can't fight in a robe all the time. Go ahead and change I will handle whats left of this mess." Finally Ayane would take the little mess of clothes and leave the room. This gave me time to check the bodies tossing them through the hole in the wall. I knew that there might be more soldiers I wanted a clean escape path if it came to it. My eyes catching a glimpse of a man who was straining and reaching for handgun. This only forced me to with a semi interested delight to stand on his hand. "What are you doing Ichov."

The man would groan when my combat boot gripped into his flesh. Yet even in that moment he wouldn't answer me, which only made my lips purse into a sinister grin. Leaving my foot to hold his arm down I leaned forward. My fingers gripped his wrist. Using my foot as a weight I jerked up and snapped his forearm like a twig. The bone splintering and rupturing out of the skin. The man screaming in this new found agony, which I silenced by covering his mouth. "Shhh now Ichov there is a lady present." With my hand clutching his mouth silent I dragged him to the hole in the wall tossing him in. Only to follow kicking him in the stomach forcing him onto his back. His red trail of blood had stained the room with several puddles of blood. "Now that you seem to want to talk my friend I want to know who is after us." My thick Russian accent stained my words with seriousness. Releasing the hold on his mouth to give him a chance to speak. Being forced to kick him again, I thouht he was going to pass out.

The man was in so much the kicks and drags doing very little to detour the new alarming pain shooting down one of his destroyed limbs. Then came the question, give his attackers degree in torture this would be an easy answer. "Raidou." I could only quirk a brow the one that Ayane mentioned earlier. Why would he give such a damn about either of us. I had thought he was some play thing for Donovan, seems he was his own person afterall. I would have to ask Ayane about it later. Looking back to the pale faced man I spoke up. "Is he still at that base?" This time the man only nodded between what must have been two breaths. I guess I would show this Raidou what I thought of his choice of greetings. The thought of why these soldiers were listenin to him did intrigue me. I was interested in why, my thought process being interupted by Ayane's voice. I started to walk away that being stopped by the man groaning about make it stop.

This made me shake my head, with my left hand I unsheathed my knife and slammed it into his throat. A tear followed would rupture his spine, trachea, and esophagus from the rest of his head. That was enough he would die. My right hand reaching for a torn shirt fabric of one of the dead men. Stepping through the hole I got the suprise of seeing Ayane there. She must have thought I was in trouble. Cleaning the knife I tossed the fabric back into the hole. Stopping my questions in my head hearing her ask what I was doing. "Gathering information." It was all I needed to say, taking my first real look at her. She reminded me of some people I served with during my Spetsnaz career. My eyes shifting toward the window and then back to her hearing her say I was stairing. She seemed to be like all girls even if she had a more wrathful side. During her speech of words I decided to add something to her clothes, it would make it nicer. At least to me that is. Without a second thought I removed my own dogtags and set them over her head letting the slihtly dented and warped metal clank together.

I heard her say what was this for, it was just a gift nothing more or so I thought. Waving my hand dismissively I was getting ready to go. Stopping when I heard her say my name again. The question would have to wait I heard footsteps and then the sight of men. Shit they were here, the only exit was that window and rail, my boots pushing off the ground propelling me forward only to jump, into the rail. The cheap steel was already weak and warped from the rain. In which my added bulk of weight destroyed it, raising my arms I was preparing to crash into the adjacent buildings windows. However I got three sharp pains which riddled my back with questions. This offset my balance and I crashed into the window rolling along the ground looking like novice soldier. I could feel heat circulating through my back, it must have been some bulletts damn it hurt to no degree. The next few seconds were a blur trying to regather my mind which was fighting off an assault of pain.

I did recognize some of what Ayane was saying as foolish stupid words. My arm shrugging her back while I finally stood up. I didn't have time to be worried about some flesh wounds and this girl wasn't going to drag my honed killed edge I developed over years with some sympathy. Being around her was becoming a problem I didn't want to deal with. My eyes staring at her with a warning to back off, my hands gripping the glass shard in my thigh only to rip upwards. It was a sickening sound and blood erupted from the wound like a fresh volcano. However the pain near my knee was gone, I could walk. I did hear her ask where we were going, that was an answer I could give. "Back to that base." My form movin now battered and beaten I felt like I had been trapped in a POW camp. Probably looked the part exiting the building I swore I heard Ayane say wait up. Maybe I was misreading things was this the same girl who was a ruthless killer from a mere few days ago. The one who ambushed me on my own deck.

It couldn't be, she was so weak now. Or so she was showing, I didn't understand this side of her at all. Maybe it had to do with my little experience in this area, being a professional didn't mean you had the best people skills. Deciding to shrug it off maybe this was just a damn phaze, she looked sixteen but her eyes made her a little older maybe eighteen. Just barely though, it was hard to gauge an Asians age. Stumbling in the forest I groaned feeling my body torned and nearly broken. I needed a break. Stopping a moment I was panting and sweating just from my aches and pains. I noticed her move closer and ask me what was it? Why were we going to the base hell she should have those answers. She knew this creature better than me. My anger being vented even if I wasn't wanting it to. "You tell me, who the hell is this Raidou! Why is he trying to kill us! Answer me girl!" My words boomed mixed with physical pain and aggrivation she would have to answer them.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note- I apologize for shortness of my recent chapters,because of my work I am just wanting to write what I can so everyone can read it.

Chapter 10

My eyes widened when this sudden burst of anger came from Bayman. His words bit with venom and anger, asking about Raidou and then telling me to tell him. This hurt my chest for some reason, yet at the same time it caused a sudden burst of anger to coil in my body. Somewhere I felt like I could tell Bayman, yet in the same instance my mental shield. My stoic and cold emotions flooded over me like a tsunami. Without warning I felt my left hand ball into a tight fist, only to spin around and strike Bayman along his jaw. I watched as he fell back into the soft dirt and grass of the jungle. "You can go to hell!" My words coming out in a rush of hatred, venting everything toward Bayman, even as he slowly began to get up dusting himself off. I noticed my shot had busted his lip open, the red liquid pouring from the wound and spilling onto the ground. However something would unerve me while he looked toward me. I saw a lion, not a man, it seemed to me he could change his personality at the drop of a hat. In that instant I felt like I made a huge mistake, yet my body reacted for me.

"Fuck you!" I found my words coming out as I struck toward him with my left leg. I got the satisfaction of him stumbling back, and I would follow up. Using my corkscrew kick technique I felt him slam into the tree in front of me. Several small coconuts would fall from the top. Yet again like our scuffle in the snow he would begin to rise. "Stay down!!" My voice was becoming slightly raspy when I ran toward him. My body quickly leapin upwards, both my legs getting full extension, cracking along his hard jaw. I watched his head whip back as I completed the full flip landing on my feet. Blood spewing across my face, I swore I saw a tooth of his come flying from his lips and falling on the ground. His body remained propped against the tree almost like a statue. My frustration building now as he stood defiant, it made me even more angry. "Why don't you just die Raidou!" My mind truly was elsewhere lunging forward I drove my knee into his stomach, only to push off his now bent knee and leap onto his shoulders. Drawing my left leg to the side I struck his face sending him sprawled out into the jungle mud and dirt.

He didn't seem to move now, my voices now choked each time I panted. My fingers now tracing along my jaw the heated blood of his leaked down leaving a subtle feeling of satisfaction upon my features. Yet with astonishment he was getting up, I noticed with each time he got up my mind remembered Raidou. Like a demon long forgotten and should have been dead, he would climb from the gates of hell. My legs digging into the soft mud, while I blitzed toward him. To much suprise it would be quite painful, his eyes catching mine when he stood up. Right left leg was blocked, and he used his shoulder to clock my jaw, my feet being lifted off the ground. "Ahhhh!" My voice coming out shrilled as the blow came in full force, nothing had been held back. While I was falling back, I felt my legs grabbed and then came a strong gust of wind. I noticed only in an blink that Bayman hurled me toward the tree, my back bending like a twig when I slammed into it. "Ooof!" It hurt to no explanation falling face first into the mud, I could feel my eyes leaking tears while I laid in the mess.

"I am not Raidou!" The voice of Bayman's pierced my slight fading consciousness. "I allowed you to hit me, but I will not let you kill me!" It seemed each word from Bayman's came with emotion, my eyes full of tears would look and now see his face. Mixed with the blood leaking from his mouth. Was that a single tear trailing down his jaw? My hands pushing from the ground, nearly sliding in the mud. "Bayman-sama? I.. I am sorry." Did I actually apologize? Why was I apologizing he had treated me like some weak fool. "Don't say anything." I froze hearing Bayman tell me those words, only for him to fall back and slide down a tree. He didn't have that same anger that I had heard earlier, it sounded like he understood what he said to me. My body now ached while I slowly got up, stumbling a little toward where he was sitting. I realized he had only hit me twice, but each blow did massive damage to my frame. He was ungodly strong and precise in his attacks his style of fighting was so different than what I had been used to. My form now dropping down beside him, hand coming up to hold the small metal dogtags that rested against my chest.

"If we don't stop this Raidou.. We won't be able to leave this island. I refuse to let any man dictate my life, what about you Ayane." I listened to Bayman tell me what he truly intended to do, yet his last words struck me. Did I allow Raidou to dictate my life? It wasn't true it couldn't be. Yet it did seem true, the man's name mentioned alone made my skin crawl. The thought of facing him even now had my heart beating harder and harder. Almost like it would explode in my chest, my head dropping a little, his hand touching my cheek would make me raise my head. "What could break a cold hearted killer like you down into tears?" My eyes flashed when Bayman spoke to me in such a way, he was right I was a murderer. Just like him, we took lives as needed and we both enjoyed the hunt and task of killing them. How could I answer those words? "I.. I... Raidou is..." Each time I tried to explain my eyes would water up with emotion. The memories flooding my mind like broken damn over a low land valley, Raidou destroyed everything in his path, the village. He damned me to existance just by my birth.

I was trapped in a dilemma could I share such tender concerns with this man, why did I even consider it. I was a shadow, a cold brisk wind if struck in the right way. My head finding itself comfortable on his shoulder, I felt connected to this Russian. He seemed to be just like me in every way imaginable. "I.. Raidou is a demon.. He raped my mother Ayame... Ayame in my village was... She was the wife of the lord of the village, so when I was born I was considered trash.. I am a bastard child of that demon, he damned me to die. He came back when I was sixteen to the village and attacked. He was after a special fighting technique, he easily defeated the entire village, me, and wounded Hayate-sama.. He is a demon no one can kill him. I don't want to face him again, I have trained so long and even last time I was no match for him. It's pointless he will kill us if we face him. I just want to run, he is not someone I can defeat. I.." My words were cut off when I felt his fingertip touch my lips, I felt the leather of his tipless flove brush my chin. My eyes fixated toward the Russian. "What?"

I asked why he had stop me, yet when his cold dark eyes looked at me I froze. "I don't give a damn if he is the devil himself. He is a man, no man will control me, I fear nothing. I felt his flesh, I heard him breathing. If this fool can do these things, he can be killed. I won't make you come with me Ayane. However its your choice to continue to run, continue to act like a whipped dog. However if you do that I will never respect you as an equal in my field of work. It's your choice Ayane." I listened to his words, each of them would do little to change my mind. His words mentioning the losing respect for me actually hurt me, would he do that. Then again why would I care if he did that? My answer not coming until I watched him slowly stand up. Only to walk away, "Bayman-Sama?!" I heard a somewhat desperate sound in my voice while he moved away. I watched him continue to walk away, his form beginning to dissapear. My heart would begin to race, the fear of Raidou would be replaced with the fear of seeing Bayman leave. My hands pushing off the ground as I ran after him.

"Wait!" My voice would carry on the wind, while my feet rushed to catch up. I noticed he had slowed his pace enough for me to catch up. "What is it?" I heard Bayman ask the question, only to continue walking ahead. "You cannot do it alone.. I won't let you get the glory of killing him. Thats mine." I spoke with conviction as I grinned a moment, with this lion of a man by me. It seemed like I could do anything. Realizing before I could say another word I saw the wired fence that lead to the buildings we escaped. It looked like a poorly kept fort befitting the former Soviet Union. However the eerie silence would concern me, why was it like this? Bayman moving toward the entrance to the building stopping as two doors would slide open revealing entrance to the building. My eyes scanning them, what was going on? Looking to Bayman I didn't really have to ask, I watched him begin his treck down the right hallway. Only for me to look at the left, stopping before I entered. "Bayman- Sama?" I spoke his name carefully as he looked in my direction, "Be careful.."  
All I got was a simple nod as he dissapeared down the corridor. Each step I took my curiosity was peeked, what laid in wait?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I appreciate all the reviews and people who take time to read my story.

Chapter 11

My head was whipped to the side with a sudden attack, I had no real idea what had happened. I should have suspected it, yet at the same time it stunned me. I wasn't even sure when my body hit the ground. But I was in the mud and dirt, the warm feeling now leaked from my mouth. My tongue trailing over the front of my bottom lip. Ayane had hit me, not only hit me but blind sided me. She took advantage of my moment of relaxation that I developed around her, I would not make that same damn mistake again. Looking up at Ayane I didn't falter I was full of rage, this wasn't something I would let happen. Then came some harsh words, this was growing on my last nerve, my hands pushing off the ground. Only to feel the strike of her powerful legs. "Grrrr!" I would growl lowly while I was sent back, stumbling a little. Only for me to half notice the next move, all my injuries would keep me from dodging what I should have done. The kick felt like a train when it his my abdomen, my back slamming into the tree. I listened to several sounds of the coconuts fall from the limbs beside me, my left and right hand easing me back to my feet.

I barely heard the words about staying down, attempting to raise my arms up to block. This was a failed attempt given how disoriented and angry I was getting. Then came a painful crack sound, my head sent flying back as blood and spit mixed and landed to the side of my body. Leaning back against the tree to keep my balance, the blow literally rang my bell. I couldn't silence the sounds of the ringing, I was suprised my eardrums didn't shatter when I was struck. Somewhere I had pushed myself from the tree to standing, this was a mistake. Feeling a sharp knee I fell to a knelt position. Only to feel some weight on my bent knee and then a powerful snap of a foot my body sent sprawling on the dirt and mud. My hands now digging into the dirt with frustration building, this was the last straw. I would not get hit by her again. She had called me Raidou, perhaps I needed to knock some sense back in this crazed kunoichi. My knuckles pressed into the soft ground while I made my way to another knelt position, I could hear the sound of her feet running in my direction. This was the mistake I was waiting on.

Her right leg would shoot toward me in a deadly kick, my forearm blocking it. Only to use my flat planted left hand to push me quickly to my feet. I felt her head whip back when my thick collar bone cracked into her jaw. Her body laid out in a floating horizontal way, seeing her levitate in a sense, while I grabbed her feet in mid air. I would wake her up if I had to break her to do it. Using my weight and strength I would pivot off my heels and throw her toward that damn tree she had left me against. My eyes semi blurred while I was regaining my coherent thoughts. I heard her scream when she connected with the tree, I probably should have felt remorseful. The sound that came from those lips was shrill and painful, yet in the instant I was to angry to feel that way. "I am not Raidou!" I exclaimed loudly toward her. I had been harsh with her and perhaps I did deserve those first few blows, but this onslaught she released on me could have been sent to another. My eyes dulled over a little by blood found sadness in her laying against the tree I nearly tore her in half by throwing her that way.

"I allowed you to hit me, but I won't let you kill me!" I found something odd leaking down my chin, was that a tear? No it couldn't be, I then heard Ayane begin to apologize, I knew I was crazy now, to much time around this girl. I was losing that edge the one I needed to be an efficient killer. I swore I heard her apologizing my lips responding with some words. "Don't say anything." I felt I had to speak up, I felt something odd leaking down my cheek. It was a tear, I wasn't even aware that I could cry. This made me more angry, yet for now I would hope it went unnoticed. I was getting to soft, way to damn soft. While I beat myself up, I had to accept if we were going to escape I might have to share more information and my reasons for things. We were a team weren't we the thought hadn't occurred to me, but now thinking on it. We were a team, the only way for either of us to escape this hell was to work together. My teeth biting into my tongue for a moment, it took every ounce of my mental strength to speak up. However I would do it, even if I didn't like how it felt, more forced than normal.

"If we don't stop this Raidou.. We won't be able to leave this island. I refuse to let any man dictate my life, what about you Ayane." I had hoped this would answer some of her questions, she seemed against sharing with me about this fool Raidou. But even I knew I needed some more information, it also concerned me that Ayane was a different person in the sight of this man. "What could break a cold hearted killer like you down into tears?" I had to ask, this demon of a man turned this skilled assassin into a crying weakling of a woman. It annoyed me greatly and I couldn't understand it. However I felt it was a waisted breath, closing my eyes I could try to gather my breath. Teeth clenching in my jaw feeling the crackle of enamle, my frustration probably was easily readable. I was suprised when Ayane began to speak up, she seemed like she was going to tell me something. Stopping several times until finally she spit it out. I listened about this demon of a man, who raped her mother, defeated her village and stole some technique I was unaware of. However when she started speaking in this defeated tone it annoyed me greatly.

Raising my hand I stopped her from saying anymore, she put this man on a scale with gods. To me there was no such thing, anyone could be defeated and killed. I was the man who would do it if I had to."I don't give a damn if he is the devil himself. He is a man, no man will control me, I fear nothing. I felt his flesh, I heard him breathing. If this fool can do these things, he can be killed. I won't make you come with me Ayane. However its your choice to continue to run, continue to act like a whipped dog. However if you do that I will never respect you as an equal in my field of work. It's your choice Ayane." I was annoyed now, Ayane was someone in my field of work I could respect, but this side of her was something I couldn't respect, it sickened me to know she nearly killed me twice in combat. Maybe I was becoming weak and dull at the same time. This field of work would not end like this, it made me even more angry while I walked away. Looking toward the direction I had gathered as the destination of the military base, I got up. I felt like a ton of bricks, but I would carry on, if I drew air from this damn earth I would kill that bastard.

My feet carried me forward even as I felt so weak and tired, I found it easy to just forget about it and walk ahead. I listened to Ayane say my name, however I wouldn't let it stop me. I would not work with someone who would hinder my task. So for now I kept my pace, only to hear Ayane follow me further. Somewhere I felt my feet dragging and I slowed my pace, I was somewhat curious about what in the hell she wanted. "What is it?" Her answer would make me laugh on the inside, so she was brave enough to face her fears? Thats fine by me, it would help me get the hell off this island and at the moment thats all I needed. Beating the hell out of this wannabe demon was just a bonus. My fist tightened as the fence was now visible, the base now in front of us, however the two doors would slide open. What in the hell was this, games? It made me aggrivated it seemed this fool Raidou expected us, this would be fun. My blood was beginning to boil with anticipation, moving toward the right entrance, it was obvious he wanted to seperate us. So who was I to dissapoint this son of a bitch?

I heard Ayane tell me to be careful, looking over my shoulder I would nod lightly toward her. Moving down the hallway I could sense several things, was that nervousness? I hoped so, whatever trap this fool set for me he would regret messing with a former Spetsnaz commando. The lights seemed rather dim in the hallway, it was a hint this place probably recieved a weak power source from a generator. Each step I continued the sounds would pick up, was this a machine room? I would look toward the end of the hallway it seemed to be a large opening. I then heard several click sounds, was it a gun? I turned the corner in time to see several men standing in front of me holding batons, each one pulsed with electricity. My neck rolling to the left and then right. My eyes cutting toward them, "You aren't worth my time." I scoffed with annoyance while the three men in full body armor would fan out around me. It seemed like today was going to be an interesting day now wouldn't it?

The man to my left would swing his baton toward my shoulder. Stepping to the side I caught his wrist, jerking up on it the radius would snap. Stepping into his hip I would take his now shattered forearm and ram the electric rod into his face plate of his helmet straight into his eye socket. The body collapsing and twitching while electricity coarsed through his body, I could smell flesh cooking. It reminded me of the battlefields in my mother country, something I could never forget. The other two men however seemed more reserved in attacking me, so I made the decision for them. Using my tank roll I closed the gap with the man to my left, rising from the ground I grasped his shoulders. My knee brought up viciously slamming into his chest, I listened to bones snap and cartiledge tear it was nice to hear. I swore I heard the man scream out, but it would matter, tossing the body down the hallway I walked from. This left the last fool who quickly began to run away. My lips formed a wicked smile, 'Where are you going Ichov!' I would follow him only to get a shot to my face.

I was snapped hard to the side as I bounced off some type of plexi glass wall. My body very slow to get up, what the hell was that, my eyes lifting up to see someones feminine legs walking around me like a panther. The scent of someones perfume caught my nose, I knew this smell. Her voice now catching my ear, "You should have died a long time ago Bayman." My eyes finally focused while I slowly stood up, it was that white haired assassin, the one who drugged me in Russia. The one who wished to be a professional, yet would never have the skills to even come close. Blood leaking from my temple would dry on my arms, "Still the ever loyal bitch... Fine I will put Donovan's lap dog down." My arms rising up as the white haired woman took her stance, her lips forming a wicked smile. "My name is Christie. I feel its only fair to know the one who will send you to hell." My ears picked up on her british accent, my eyes slanting a little, "Don't get ahead of yourself, I am the professional." My words cold while I noticed the words seemed to aggrivate her, so now it was time to finish what we began years ago.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I was left to wonder what Bayman might encounter on his journey down his chosen path. My mind forced to concentrate ahead, I did have my own task, the goal was to find Raidou? I wondered if I could face him on my own? My thoughts stirred seeing the lights begin to brighten a little while I moved down the hallway. I supposed I had been expected wasn't I? A sound would catch my ears a voice speaking in my direction, "I am sorry, but I can't let you go any further." My eyes lifted to this voice, the sight of a dark skinned woman draped in some sort of bathing suit style attire. She had a mask, which resembled a butterfly.

"Just who do I have here madame butterfly?" I spoke with an arrogance getting ready to teach this intruder a true thing about combat. I noticed the masked woman carried an odd swagger to her approach. "I am La Mariposa. I cannot let you go any further I do hope you can understand." I would growl lowly, "Fine!" I would spin my body forward in the quick spinning cannon kick I used often. Yet I received a painful surprise when she blocked the attack, only to ground my leg and spin around. I felt my thigh tense up, my knee joint being stretched painfully when she locked her leg in position.

"Ahhh!" I felt the stretch of my knee when she pressed her foot into the back of my calf. It was a new shocking pain, this woman had a counter based fighting style like Bayman. My free right leg would kick off her thigh and roll backwards so I could stand. My leg aching when I limped back a little, looking toward this woman. I underestimated her from the start, I can't do that again. My eyes closing to feel the pain strike my knee and up along my thigh. La Mariposa was up to her feet as if nothing happened. "I don't want to hurt you. Please just surrender. This mad man Raidou is just to powerful."

I now sneered shifting my weight forward throwing a back elbow toward the woman, "Its only because you are weak!" To my growing dismay, La Mariposa would block with her right arm. Only to hook her left arm into my elbow. When she achieved that she tossed me like a rag doll into the plexi glass style wall. My spine popped loudly as I groaned sliding down the material falling onto the ground with a low groan. I had seen this style of fighting before, yet in the moment I couldn't place it. I had to many thoughts in my head at the moment. To many to fight with a clear head.

I could only watch La Mariposa strut around in front of me. I had fought opponents ten times stronger than this one. Why was I letting this woman get the better of me? My hands pushing off the ground, I needed to stand to even prove I could fight. "Get out of my way, or I will kill you." La Mariposa could only shake her head moving back a little, "This is not personal Ayane, I am sorry." My eyes shot wide open when the woman said my name., just who in the hell was she? How did she know his name, this alone confused and concerned her greatly.

"Hahaha. Little Ayane thinks she can kill me." The dark voice of Raidou would pierce the large room. His face appearing on a large monitor. His devilish glare would watch me with little care or concern. My teeth clinched tightly into my bottom lip. "Raidou!!" I found myself full of rage watching this demon of a man stare at me with little concern. Fist clenching tightly, blood pooling out from my palm. I was then struck with a fist my head whipping to the side, I had lost track of La Mariposa. Eyes cutting toward the dark skinned woman, blood leaking down my lip.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent, or you will never get where you want to be." I quickly did a back flip and slid along the ground. I had been fighting in a less than calm stance. It wasn't something I did often, I was usually more relaxed. The tense situation was becoming to much, I was worried about Bayman, was he okay? My thoughts were interrupted when La Mariposa moved into my left side, raising her knee she caught me in the stomach. I hunched over, only to be thrown by my arm into the wall again. My back snapped back hard. I was now coughing blood up into the floor.

"So this is the proud kunoichi who was going to kill me? You are pathetic, just like your bitch of a mother Ayame." Raidou was not taunting me. My anger getting the better of me, using momentum I pushed off the ground flipping onto my feet. Doing a back flip I caught La Mariposa with my outstretched leg. Her form sent flying backwards landing on her back with a heavy thud. Landing back on my feet I turned to face the monitor screen. "You are wrong Raidou. I will kill you. I am nothing like my mother or my weak sister! I will finish what she should have done!"

Raidou would just laugh with to much calmness that shook me to the core. "I bet you are just like that bitch of a mother. Crying out for a man to save her life." My eyes slanted when he taunted me with such an outlandish claim. I didn't need anyone to save me, I was always alone, he was just being a fool. "Go to hell Raidou!" Raidou would only laugh again, what was he thinking,, had this place take this insane man's mind to the further reaches of despair and idiocy? I asked the question wanting an answer but I was yet to receive one that made since.

Raidou would shift in the monitor screen, I now witnessed something I hadn't expected. I saw on the screen Bayman on his knees. There was Christie walking around him, she was laughing. What in the hell happened? I saw tons of blood pooling from his wounds, it must have been the bullet wounds. He was not fighting in a fair fight, my heart began to hurt seeing him in this position. "Bayman-sama!" My voice cried out in vain knowing he wouldn't hear me but in this very dire moment I felt helpless and didn't wish to see him that way. I wanted to be there to help him.

Yet I couldn't, my muscles aching with pain from the previous attacks from La Mariposa. However now it was even worse, my body felt weak and helpless. A feeling I hadn't felt in several years, why did I feel it after seeing Bayman. I was a cold hearted assassin wasn't I? "I see you are just as weak as your mother! Hahaha! So this man, this weak fool has your heart? Pathetic, even for you, letting a simple set of wounds stop him from winning the fight. Well I suppose its a fitting end, say good night to this weak pathetic man."

My eyes now widened witnessing the white haired woman known as Christie raise a gun toward Bayman. His head was lowered blood pouring from his mouth. There would come a loud shot, I watched Bayman fall toward the ground, blood beginning to pool from beneath him when he collapsed onto his chest. "No!!" My heart sank as I dropped onto my knees, the monitor turning back to Raidou who could only laugh as tears poured down my cheeks. "Hehehe.. I hope you enjoy your death, I will be waiting on you kunoichi! Hahaha!"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I appreciate all the reviews and hope everyone who is reading this enjoys.

Chapter 13

The swift strike of Christies leg would nearly break my guard. I was to wounded to fight at a hundred percent. This was going to become a problem, a problem I didn't want. I felt a second kick before I realized it. My guard broken and I was kicked in the jaw falling back. Using my hands to catch myself and roll back onto my feet. Eyes cutting sharply toward the white haired Britain. Who seemed to enjoy the sight of me struggling to even hold my fighting stance.

"The great Bayman, reduced to this pathetic man. Such a disgrace for someone as legendary as you to become this weak. I bet its because of that woman isn't it? She has been a rather nuisance when I only intended to bring you here. So if she is a problem when I am done with you. I will enjoy killing her.." Christie giving a rather wicked smile.

My eyes widened when the white haired demoness spoke of Ayane. My anger getting the better of me when I stood up, driving my knee into her chest. Her head whipped down as the force caught her off guard. Wrapping my hand around her throat I lifted her up. "Be careful ichov. You have to pass me first!" With a low growl I tossed her helpless body along the ground, moving in her direction. I rose my leg aiming to crush her skull.

This was stopped immediately her left leg coming up and kicking my inner right knee. I ended up falling over against the ground. I could hear her gasp for air, using the initiative I rolled to her left. Then dropped down quickly attempting to trip her, which failed when she jumped back to avoid it. My eyes slanting toward her, "Now why are you running ichov." I spoke with an annoyance and sarcasm. It seemed the bragging woman was now running away. It seemed ironic a laugh escaping my lips. "Look who the weak one is!" I would aim my fist toward her right temple intending to send her crashing to the ground once more.

Christie wasn't enjoying the pummeling at my hands, in fact she showed it each time she tried to avoid one. My fist however would miss, catching my wrist she dug her nails into my open bullet wound. This forced me to scream in a less pleasant sound. "Grrr!" I was stopped from growling to loudly when I felt lips press into mine. My eyes widened a little when I felt Christie kiss me during my growl of pain. Her tongue forced into my mouth,, a surprise there when a capsule was forced into my throat. Coughing I shoved her back , coughing my hand rubbing my throat. "What the hell did you do!"

Christie was grinning blood leaking from her mouth a wicked glance on her face. "I think you liked that Russian, even bit my tongue." I could only growl rubbing my throat. What the hell had she used on me? My eyes began to blur a little, muscles also began to feel numb. My eyes forced to close, I couldn't focus on Christie with them open so I just closed them. This was a proven mistake as soon as I did I felt a painful strike to my throat. Hand coming up to clutch it. Then a kick to my thigh forced me to fall over. Then a final strike came when her leg caught my temple . My body spinning around and landing with a loud thud on the ground.

"Hehehe. Not so cheeky anymore now are you Russian. I guess you are like many men who just can't handle me." I could hear Christies laugh pass through the large open room. Her shoes tapped the ground giving me some type of direction on where she was. However her quick strikes made it hard for me to pen point what exactly I should do. She was to quick for me to counter with my eyes shut. What made it even worse was the fact I knew she was aware of that issue and would begin to take advantage of that.

My hands would lift me up to standing, my eyes still shut. My ears catching the sound of her coming from my right side. Raising my arms up instinctively to protect. This was probably a readable move from a novice martial artist, I felt the counter when she struck my left side. The blows weren't strong but came in so many repetitions I collapsed back.. Falling on my back I felt like a new born child unable to do anything without some sort of guidance. I could feel fire run down my shoulder and in my chest. I knew it was that pill she slipped me. However I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was beginning to grow angry.

There was a sound however that even if I didn't see it I knew what it was. A slide action of handgun. Stirred my full attention, her voice however made me even more angry. "So sad Russian but we must quit these games. So its time for you to die." M y instincts took over, the idea of being killed by a weapon I despised would not happen tonight. Her voice was all I needed to hear. Pushing off the ground I lunged toward her with a rage befitting a dragon of mythical time. My head made contact with her chin, I heard the gun drop and her form go falling back. Opening my eyes I saw blurred vision of her body sprawled out and beginning to stand back up.

"No you don't!" I drove my boot down on her outstretched hand which aimed for the gun. I heard the fingers break under the applied force.

"Ahhh!" The shrill scream of Christies was pleasant to my ears and it would level out the playing field a little more now wouldn't it. Christie jerked away and staggered back. Her form rising cradling her hand like an infant. "Come on you bitch, lets finish this. I will show you why I am the professional and you are just second hand trash." My words of bitter anger were focused directly on Christie and no one else. It could have been perceived I used my anger toward Donovan as well. However in this moment I didn't give a damn either way of in this conflict.

Christie would advance, using her good hand to force me to lean back. Stepping into me I felt my balance give way allowing her to throw me over her hip. Landing on my back I rose my arms up to block her leg which aimed to kick me in the face. Catching her foot I rolled around locking my left leg around hers and forcing her to fall back. "You think you know how to hurt someone. Let me show you true skill woman." I bellowed out my prediction, pulling hard on her ankle and pressing into her knee. A loud popped followed when I dislocated that joint with ease. Releasing and rolling backwards and back to my feet.

I then felt a sick pain growing in my stomach, I then would throw up falling onto my knees. Hands coming to catch me from falling face forward. Head lowered. I felt my body become cold, damn I took to long the shit she gave me. It was going to drain me. I couldn't fight anymore I was done.. I can't be done, I closed my hands tightly into a fist this was truly how it ends. I could hear the cries of Christie while she was trying to relocate her knee. Now so many thoughts were on my mind. I had no idea what to do now. Would Ayane make it out of here? I asked the question but why was I concerned about this woman.

"You!" Christie finally reset her knee and was now standing away from me. I could hear the anger in her voice she was a tad pissed off wasn't she. I found myself laughing a little in the thought, only to receive a kick into my chin which forced me up to sitting straight up on my knees. Blood pouring down my mouth and along the floor below.

"I hope they have a nice spot in hell for you Bayman." Christie now staggered a little from her wound was holding the gun aiming it toward my chest. My lips parting slowly, "I will be waiting on you then." Christie would now grin and laugh, "I will make sure your girlfriend the girl Ayane joins you soon!"

My eyes widened looking up, my concern for Ayane clear, I loved her.

_BANG!!!_

I felt the shot and my body fell forward, I was already feeling numb and cold, my body feeling blood pour from my chest, my vision going blurry. My lips uttered low as I slipped into the grip of death. "I love you Ayane..."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Thank you all for reading and reviewing this fan fiction. With so many nice reviews I keep wishing to write more. Thank you all again.

Chapter 14

I was now in full tears, I couldn't believe Christie killed Bayman on his knees. Such a weak display of honor, it made each and every muscle in my tiny body flex with rage. I couldn't feel the pain that I had felt earlier. Nothing matter right now but what I just saw. Why had it happened? I would kill that white haired assassin for this, he was. He was someone I had grown to love, I could truly pass the thought to myself. Everything Raidou had been mumbling about was brushed off as nothing right now. I felt full of sorrow and anger, whatever he was saying I couldn't even comprehend.

"I can't do this anymore!" A female voice startled me from the moment of despair I found myself clutching to. To my surprise La Mariposa was getting up, throwing her mask off. To my shock it was Lisa, the one I was greeted by when I reached the island. She couldn't have been the one I was fighting? Such skill, I had passed her off as nothing more than a secretary or something along those lines. Yet here she stood a fighter just like me, I truly had underestimated her skills to a true fault.

I noticed Raidou didn't seem to give a damn even as Lisa spoke up sharply. "Why... Why did he have to die Lisa.." My words were full of tears, the heated liquid trailing down my cheeks. I was full of so many emotions I probably looked like a time bomb ticking away till Armageddon would break loose. I kept waiting for some solace to come from Lisa, yet she seemed unwilling to answer me. My fingernails dug into my palm, I felt my skin tear and blood leak out. I was growing beyond frustrated now. "Tell me!"

I watched Lisa freeze in mid thought, like she was fighting a battle within her mind. Finally her head dropped in submission. "I am sorry Ayane-san. I was just following orders... I had no intention of doing this, but I had no choice he is a demon." Those words rang in my ears like an alarm clock. He was a demon, Raidou was an unspeakable evil, he could make anyone do anything. Could anyone truly stop him? I asked the question knowing the answer no longer mattered, a teardrop hitting my hand brought me out of my haze.

"I.." My words were stopped when I watched Lisa hit a switch on the wall. The barrier that had been separating the rooms would lift. I now witnessed Christie looking in my direction, handgun drawn. A smirk of glee was upon his face, she enjoyed killing Bayman. "Let this be my redemption Ayane-san." I heard Lisa's words and I could truly smile with vicious intent. The gun being raised to about my chest level was full of intent to kill me. It wouldn't happen I would get revenge for Bayman. He had given me so much, the least I could do was give him vengeance.

A shot was fired, my body reacted with instinct feeling the hit fly by my ear. I kept moving forward with a blitzkrieg pace, I wouldn't let her stop me. My legs pushing forward would allow me to gain altitude over Christie who seemed surprised by my sudden airborne tactic. Driving my heal down I caught her on the shoulder, it was enough to dislodge the gun from her hand. The metal spinning and sliding along the metal floor. Christie quickly moving back into a fighting stance, I noticed her glaring toward Lisa who stood off to the side.

"You are a cheeky one Ayane. Let me show you what I couldn't on the island." Without much warning Christie lunged forward her speed was so fast. I could hear wisping sounds while her hands cut the air striking toward my head, chest, and neck. I remember playing volleyball with her once, she played like she fought, cold. She was a kindred soul to me, I was full of the same hate and rage, able to contain it only to enjoy a kill. But today, today I couldn't forgive her, not for what she took from me. I felt her fingers push into my throat, it was enough to knock the air out of my lungs.

I should have expected her to catch me with one eventually she was just to fast. My right hand coming up instinctively to clasp my throat. This being a bad choice, Christie grasping my wrist and tossing me hard into the steel platform style floor. I felt my body bounce like a ball on the surface. "Oof!" I grunted with the landing, my back bruising up with a less than pleasant feeling, I could feel Christie stalking me now, like some panther. "Is this all you have Ayane? Even wounded Bayman put up a better fight than you."

That taunt sent a spark up my spine, my body reacting and allowing me to jump forward, I rose my knee up. This caught Christie in the abdomen, enough to stun her. Her head leaning forward was all I needed, leaping over her I grasped her shoulders under the arms. The quick weight distribution as I went over, letting my back become the fulcrum for the momentum shift. This allowed for me to complete a powerful throw, driving Christie head and neck first into the steel plates. I saw blood trail out from the corner of her mouth, it was satisfying to see it spill on the rusted steel floor.

That scene was short lived when Christie drove her feet up catching me in the jaw, I felt my tongue nearly get bit in half from the clap sound my jaw made. "Gruahh." My voice squeaked a little feeling my mouth swell up with blood. My hand covering my mouth, this did nothing but damn up the blood in my mouth. I would now cough hard, my vision blurred by the fierceness of my cough. Blood spilling out between my fingers and falling on the ground. I noticed some of it had spilled on the dog tags around my neck. My free hand coming up to hold them, a moment out of place was what I was feeling. "Ahh!"

A sudden pain shot through my chest when Christie leaped onto me by surprise. My head needed to be more into this battle, yet I found myself clouded in thoughts. I was thinking of Bayman, I could see out the corner of my eye his dead lifeless body laying in the center of this room. Christie managed to pin my arms above my head using her hands. Only to add insult by locking my wrist above my head, I felt my breast push out a little, the weight actually choking me a little. Do to Christies well place weight on my abdomen I couldn't reach her with my legs to counter throw her off.

"Well now, are we daydreaming?" Christie asked me this question with a sinister smile upon her features. I wanted to tear her eyes out for this. My wrist quickly twisting trying to get free, I cursed myself for not developing strength in my arms like I did with my legs. "What do we have here Ayane?" I froze watching Christie lift up the dog tags that were resting between my breast. "This is his dog tags?" Christie asked in a questioning way while looking toward his body. "Go to hell!" I screamed at Christie, for that I received a painful elbow in my cheek.

My eyes closed on the impact feeling the swelling form, my eyes widening feeling Christie trail her fingers in between my breast. Her fingernails brushed along nicking the very edge of one of them. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "Let me go!" I was now fighting a little harder , twisting my hips to get free. This stopped when I felt the smooth lips of Christies touch mine, her tongue slipping within my lips. I not only blushed but screamed out for her to stop, only to feel her break the kiss. A trail of our mixed saliva leaked from Christies lips.

"Mmmm. That was a good kiss Ayane, I am glad I stole that kiss. I bet it was your first wasn't it?" For some odd reason my fighting had stopped, this awkward moment with this woman through off all my trains of thought. I could feel heat rising in my body, and especially in my cheeks. I knew it was embarrassment and not from swelling and bruising. I just tilted my head down in a lost moment. "I see so it was your first kiss. I am glad Ayane, that means not only did I still your first kiss, but I stole that man's first kiss. Don't worry I will steal your life just like his too."

My eyes shot upwards hearing the last set of words from Christie, my confusion and feelings of lost faded into jealousy and rage. "Get off me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, slipping my right foot into the corner of Christie's hip. Thrusting back I tossed her off, yet I felt a pull, then a pop sound. The dog tags being torn from my neck, the little beads spilling on the steel plates. Christie landing several feel away from me, her fingers clutching the metal tags in her hand. "These are nice, I think I will keep them."

My fist balled up, only to open again, the anger I was filling long past, this woman had done so much to me in a short span. She stole my first kiss, she stole an item I held dearly to me, she took the life of someone I loved. All these things were unforgivable. I would kill her for this insult, I would kill her for my revenge, I would kill her for the repayment for Bayman-sama's help and the love I felt toward him. All these crimes would receive proper retribution, my body taking over rushing forward only to spin to the side.

Christie through a predictable straight upward thrust with her hand. My body spinning allowing my back elbow to block the attack. When she spun around I kicked her under the chin, doing a back flip making sure I got full leg extension. I felt her jaws pop together when I struck her, the body flying back and bouncing a little on the ground. I must have knocked her out with the attack. My right hand coming out and catching the metal tags while they plummeted from the sky they were tossed into when I struck Christie.

I took in a few breaths, looking in the corner of my eye Lisa hadn't moved one bit, still standing to the side. I could forgive her now, she allowed me to get vengeance for Bayman, something I was glad to give him. Moving to his side I knelt down by his form, he was laying on his stomach. I found my hands quivering a little, I had seen dead and dying men before why was this so different. My right hand took the dog tags and then I removed tore a piece of my shirt, placing the metal tags inside the wrap. Only to let them slip between my breast for safe keeping, it was a way where I could feel closer to him.

"I am sorry Bayman-sama.." My hand placing on his back would jump again, the platform was now moving. My eyes hurriedly looked around for an answer. Even Lisa seemed puzzled by what was going on. The platform was rising, I noticed the night sky above. There were even a few stars visible, it would have been a beautiful night to be outside in the village. "Hahahahaha!" The laugh of my past haunted me, my eyes noticing Raidou standing across from us. The platform had stopped at the roof of the complex. Raidou was waiting for us, his eyes as menacing now as they were years ago. He was laughing at me. "So this is what happened to you. Crying for this dead man? Pathetic." My teeth bit into my lip, "Silence! He was stronger than you!"

Raidou only scoffed at my outburst, his hand raising up as he smirked, "Women are useless. So are weak men, what I have here is both." Raidou moved toward the unconscious body of Christie, only to slam his heel into her elbow. The bone cracked, Christie's head lifted up like she had been struck by lightning. "Ahhh!" Her scream hurt my ears, though it was silenced with a blunt sound that followed. Raidou backhanded Christie her body sliding along the platform, her body half hung over the side of the roof.

"Christie!" Lisa spoke sharply, running toward Christie who dangled by a thread. Raidou smirked sweeping Lisa, her head slamming into the ground hard. "Another useless woman!" Raidou's words stung with venom each time they fell from his lips. He kicked Lisa with such force she was brought up to standing. I winced feeling the force, and hearing the sound of a rib break on contact. Lisa's eyes were wide, the shock of pain visible for everyone to see. Her mouth left open, it was a silent scream. A pain so bad when you opened your mouth to scream nothing would come out.

Raidou easily backhanded Lisa sending her crashing onto her back near the body of Christies. Even in all that pain I witnessed Lisa through sharp choked breaths attempt to save Christie pulling her back up onto the platform. Raidou was now a few feet from me, "What will you do girl? Will you prove to be as useless as them?" Raidou taunted me, but I couldn't back down now. I would not be able to face Bayman in hell if I did. My legs pushed off the ground aiming a kick for his temple.

This failed even before I got within striking distance. His open palm pushed my leg down, only to strike my throat with his other hand. My body collapsed forward, coughing hard blood spilled out of my mouth. He was just so unrealistically strong. What in the hell happened to him here? It wasn't possible for him to be so strong, yet I felt the blow first hand, I truly thought I was dieing. My head landing flat on the steel plate. I could only hear that evil laugh of Raidou's echo through the night it sickened me so much.

"Was this it? Of all the people here I expected a kunoichi of the Mugen Tenshin Style to be more fierce. Pathetic and useless." I was in a half daze but I noticed Raidou looking over to Bayman. "Don't look at him!" I spouted my words which came with my blood and saliva. Raidou scoffed at my words, "Pathetic defending a dead man, you are truly a worthless woman." A kick sound would follow, I saw Bayman roll along the steel platform several feet. Raidou had kicked him just to spite me. My eyes flashed with concern when I realized where he was being kicked toward.

He intended to kick Bayman into the jungle below, I wouldn't allow him to suffer anymore shame. I found power within me and lunged from where I was, Raidou simply slapped me from the air, my body crashing onto Bayman. "Ahhh!" I cried out in sharp pain with his blow, but I had reached where I wanted to be. Raidou laughed loudly, "So this is all, you wanted to die with your man huh?" He spoke so nonchalant about it, someone like him would never understand any of this he was a fool plain and simple.

"Ahh!" I cried out feeling a strike aimed into my side, his foot drove like a nail into my side. Raidou seemed annoyed his kick didn't knock me off Bayman. "Stubborn bitch." I was crying tears of pain now, I clutched onto Bayman, I didn't want to be away from him, the only satisfaction I had now was I would die with him. This was the only true happiness I could expect. I noticed a shadow growing below me, it was over this was it. Raidou's voice rang out, "Die!" I could only utter softly feeling my end now come. "I love you Bayman-sama..."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The end... Okay maybe not, thanks for all the reviews and people who take time to read this fan fiction. Sorry for the long awaited update.

Chapter 15

Got to find shelter, they are coming, my eyes opening witnessing a bright blinding light. A Hind D helicopter, it was tracking me, I made a mistake. How did it find me? Feet carrying me away from the menacing light, then the sounds of machine gun fire would fly by my head. I wouldn't let those bastards get me like my mother and father. I was stronger than them, I was easily capable of getting away. "Tch..." I felt the heat of a bullet hit my back, it hurt like nothing I had ever felt before why?

Hitting the ground I blacked out or so I believed, only to open them and witness some jungle. It was Bolivia I remembered doing a job here. It was a simple task of killing a drug lord, why was I seeing my past. I heard you did this when you were dieing so this was the case wasn't it? I was dieing and seeing all my past crimes, so would I be judged for them? It didn't matter I didn't have any regrets, I lived my life. My way, thats the way all men should live, no regrets right? Wait I do have a regret... Ayane...

I remembered her now while I looked upon my actions, sneaking up on men who knew nothing of guerrilla warfare. I used simple tactics from ambushing to using my grenades to detonate vehicles. They were easily outmatched by my tactics. It was a waiste of my talent, even if the money for the job was all I did it for. There was no honor, nothing like my job I pulled again Fame Douglas. That job set me apart from all the others in my line of work. I was truly the greatest assassin in the world after that job.

I noticed in my vision Leon was there, that desert rat. I remembered what happened. I thought I had him in a trap, it was my mistake. I was wounded so bad, yet he didn't finish me off. I did manage to escape but hearing his remark I never understood. He couldn't die yet, he was fighting for someone. What did that matter to me, it was practically pointless. So why now that I was dying did I remember it? Why! I found my thoughts erratic now, flashes of the beach shores of Japan. The hot spring I was sneaking up on. I now remembered what I saw.

Ayane, that purple haired kunoichi, the one who tracked me down like a demon. All the way to my country, I couldn't believe how careless I was. I should have known someone would find me, but I never got to ask how she did it. We both fought in the snow, in my mind it was the best fight I ever had, I even double guessed myself and couldn't kill her. Was that because I respected her as a fighter. Or was it more, she was different than any I was asked to kill before, she reminded me of something more.

She reminded me of me, her eyes as cold as icebergs. Her strikes as lethal as a honed combat knife. She was just like me, one true skilled professional with a different style. Yet we both took the same values into the hunt, to kill and to not stop till the task was done. That was why I found myself hunting Donovan. That bastard I owed him for causing me all this trouble, yet at the same time I should have thanked him. Because of him I found something in someone I didn't believe existed. It was not supposed to be but I know it exist.

My ears were ringing, what was going on now? I figured it was just more of my life passing before my eyes. Expecting to meet the devil in hell. Yet in this moment I was able to feel pressure on my body. Where was it coming from? I seemed to be dazing in and out of my mind. Or perhaps out of this dream and into another, either one seemed quite possible given the circumstances that I found myself in. My vision now flickered with a faint glint of a light hit my eyes, opening them a little more I got my answer of what was going on.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, I saw the light purple hair of Ayane I felt a lot of pressure from the one above the both of us. Raidou was using Ayane and I as a rug. The first blow jarred my mind, I was coherent enough to know Ayane was protecting me. The faint remembrance of the battle with Christie was nearly a forgotten memory. My instincts would take over my body rolling with Ayane on me. The hellish crash of weight would dent the platform I was laying on. I felt the light body of Ayane's lean against mine.

I didn't even look down, my right leg coming up and catching the sizable man known as Raidou behind the knee. This did to my luck cause a slight hunch over. Which allowed me to roll backwards. I noticed Ayane moving away from me as well. I would wave my hand, which I found out hurt like hell to do. My bullet wound, a reminder of Christie's kiss, and now the poison. Why had I awoke, maybe the poison was only temporary, but I was sure about the bullet wound not being so temporary. It burned my flesh where the entry point was, it seemed to effect my breathing a little.

Thats all I needed was a wound to my lungs, this would make fighting this giant nearly impossible. My eyes scanned the area quickly, I noticed some woman with dark skin holding up Christie. Was this a threat, hell at the moment it truly didn't matter if she was a threat or not. I looked at the massive man known as Raidou and instantly knew he was the biggest threat. Within that moment I advanced on Raidou, using my fist to throw a punch toward his chest. Which easily was handled like a child.

I felt Raidou lift me, but that had been what I wanted. I was being tossed over, but adjusting my weight I landed on my feet behind Raidou. Locking my arms behind his back, I would snap loudly. "Ayane!!" I spoke loudly hearing her quick steps and she used that powerful corkscrew style kick it sent me falling backwards. Which was the point I wanted I wasn't able to throw the massive man without some form of help. Which came in that instance. I felt my back arc straight back and I released the large mass of Raidou.

Yet to my dismay I wouldn't hear the sound of a satisfactory crashing sound. Instead I heard the thud of feet crashing into the ground. I saw in my slightly blurred vision while I got up that Raidou in fact was a monster. Landing with grace of a smaller man. Now what was I going to do. I had just now noticed Raidou doing odd hand gestures, what the hell was he intending to do. My ears now catching a loud scream which made my blood grow icy cold.

"Bayman look out!" It was Ayane's voice, my eyes trying to focus on Raidou who only cackled out a laugh while what appeared to be energy formed in his back hand. "I will kill you using this technique. The Sky Torn Blast!" Everything happened within that instant. The ball of light crashing into my body and then the hard crash into some fence which broke under my weight and the attack. I felt blood now pool out of my lips, what in the hell was this magic. It just couldn't be real, I found myself dulled in thought seeing the sight of Ayane run in my direction. "I messed up, sorry Ayane." It was all I could say to the approaching Kunoichi.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Another late chapter, I am sorry guys. I had surgery done on my shoulder so I was unable to write. Thanks for all the reviews and know I haven't forgotten this fan fiction.

Chapter 16

Bayman truly was a machine a lion among men. I felt him move both of us quickly out to the side and away from Raidou. How did he manage this feat? Wasn't he dead? My mind was now racing with several questions while I moved away from him. It would make us a harder target to attack directly, so this would be what we needed to keep Raidou off balance. At least strategically it made sense. Even if I realized while I stood every muscle in my body was aching and dieing a little, Raidou nearly destroyed my frame with just a few blows.

I didn't know if I was staring at a ghost or a demon in itself. Bayman was not only still alive but coherent enough to fight Raidou. I couldn't understand how he could fight Raidou no fear in his face. Maybe that was ignorance no idea that this man before him nearly destroyed my village a few years ago. It was just insane in a way that I was troubled trying to understand. Why? Why! How could he face someone like this and not want to quit and run. I could just run and accept it, yet Bayman was like a boulder unwilling to move.

"Ayane!" My name being called brought my eyes up noticing Bayman had somehow gotten behind Raidou and locked his arms. It was the first time I had ever seen Raidou in a defensive position. He had always seemed able to break through with sheer offensive power. Yet in this mere few seconds he was forced to try and fight off Bayman. It was a chance to strike him, something I wasn't sure if any in our village had ever managed to perform to actually hit this giant demon of a man. Lunging forward I would spin my body aiming one of my strongest direct attacks toward Raidou's upper chest.

To my surprise Bayman apparently planned for this performing a back suplex tossing Raidou farther than I could believe. Yet like the demon he was he only landed on his feet. It was then I heard sharp sounds, he was forming hand signs. I realized what he intended to do way to late. Looking at Bayman who was between us, "Bayman look out!" I screamed and tried to get to him. Yet it was futile the attack was from my village that attack he stole all those years ago.

It hurt my chest to see an almost replay of what happened to Hayate-sama, the blast knocking Bayman backwards with ease. "I messed up, sorry Ayane." I heard Bayman speak toward me even as I was just reaching where his body had landed. He didn't seem as hurt as Hayate sama but maybe it was the difference in body frame. Bayman was much more muscular and a smaller target. Or it could have been he was putting on a show to hide how much real damage had been received.

I felt my eyes filled with tears that just would continue to flow while I placed a hand on his chest. I could feel the scorched skin from the initial contact of the Sky Torn Blast. "It is okay Bayman-sama.. You actually caught him off guard. My village could not even achieve that. I am glad I met you Bayman-sama." I spoke my words even while the icy gaze of Raidou burned into my back. "You called me Bayman earlier.. That was nice to hear." Bayman responded to when I was scared and spoke his name quickly forgetting my place temporarily.

I laughed a little picking up his large hand squeezing it with my fingers. My salty tears leaked down my cheek and fell onto his arm. So much blood he was losing, he couldn't live much longer, I was amazed he was able to get up. He would have been a fierce opponent for any including Hayate-sama in the village. I turned my head looking over my shoulder toward where Raidou should have been standing. He hadn't moved in directly to finish us off, I wondered why. "Why don't you just kill us!"

Raidou seemed uninterested in what I said directly, I noticed his gaze was on Bayman. "Don't worry girl I will finish you off along with those other two soon enough. I just figured I would give the dieing man a moment of silence. He did prove entertaining." Raidou would then begin to laugh, which almost shook the entire platform. Lisa had focused on Raidou but was moving the both of them toward a stair case to try and escape. "I didn't say you two could leave!" Raidou would drive his foot into the ground sending a shock wave toward Christie and Lisa.

I hated that laugh he was dishonoring Bayman even as he was possibly dieing. It sickened me to the point of wishing to vomit. He did change his attention to Lisa who was trying to escape, those two needed to get off the platform and out of the way. No sense in them dieing here as well, my hands sort of taking over and forming several signs. I would fire a bolt of energy toward the shock wave dispersing it with ease. Looking at the glare from Raidou I sneered in response, "Don't take your eyes off your real opponent. First rule in the Mugen Tenshin style of martial arts."

Lisa would not wait she would begin moving down the stairs without a second glance toward Raidou or I. They would escape that gave me an odd warm feeling on the inside to save someone. Maybe I was getting a little soft, but it wouldn't matter in a few minutes now would it? I had to try and fight it was better to die in combat than on my knees begging. I refused to become that weak even if I knew inside I was shaking like sakura petals in true fear of this demon. "Here I come Raidou!!"

I screamed at him while running forward leaping up I aimed to drive my heel into his shoulder. To little surprise he rose his massive arms up and easily cushioned my attack. However his hands were faster than I could imagine grabbing my ankle and squeezing. I could hear the bone crackle out loud. "Ahhh!" I could only scream feeling him crush my ankle like it had been as soft as snow. I could even feel him getting ready to slam me down into the ground his body shifting was a dead give away to this.

_Snikt_

A sound came out of nowhere I heard Raidou groan dropping me, but he did kick me in my abdomen. This sent me flying in the air landing a few feet away from Bayman. I could see he was now standing again, maybe this was adrenaline or the human will to never surrender. I saw a sharp but thin piece of metal was jammed in the right shoulder of Raidou. Bayman must have thrown it to save me from being crushed against the ground. Bayman was truly amazing. How could he just be beaten over and over and not give up.

I was slowly trying to stand I felt a pain in my side, another broke rib, my breathing would suffer from it. "Can you do another one of those attacks but stronger?" I heard Bayman ask me an odd question what did he mean, another attack? He must have been talking about what I used to save Christie and Lisa. I could always summon more energy but the odds of Raidou standing still and letting me attack him were non existent. "I can try, what are you going to do Bayman?!" I asked now a hint of worry in my voice.

"Sayonara Ayane.." I heard Bayman speak in my native tongue but his choice of words were not happy ones. He was moving toward Raidou with intent on doing something crazy. I couldn't figure out what it was, but I would respect his wish and use all my energy in this one attack. If he could create an opening I would destroy this demon of a man. I could do it if Bayman believed enough in me to lay his life down in chance that it would work.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: It's been a while since I updated, sorry guys. Still having complications with my shoulder.

Chapter 17

The pain was indescribable, I had been shot with over fifty different weapons, cut by several dozen blades. Yet that bolt of energy that struck my chest not only knocked all the air out of me. I felt my organs literally for seconds stop working. I only saw light, heard sounds that I could make out. My mind was in relapse, I could only replay what I saw, that man draw electricity into his hands and struck me.

Was that cold fusion? I had heard rumors of such things and even heard people talk about it. Maybe it wasn't that hell I could hardly breath, let alone think properly. It could have been magic, the shinobi's in that village I was in, it wasn't normal not like what I was taught. Things were different, being around Ayane I learned a lot of things were not as I was taught during my training and while I grew up.

I wasn't truly conscious yet I could feel things, my fingers had been sliding along the ground and I actually seemed to have found something. My eyes would not adjust to the world around me, yet my fingers would rub up and down the steel searching for an answer. Only to realize it was a piece of metal, it had a point, I felt the edge cut into my thumb, why couldn't I open my eyes and recognize what was going on? I was now hearing less ringing and more coherent words.

Damnit, why couldn't I get my bearings yet, nothing could have hit me this hard could it? Just as my mind was racing for answers my eyes had begun to adjust. I saw an outline, of Ayane. Her hands doing something similar to what Raidou had done. Could she do the same attack? I asked myself that question, only to witness her use the attack to stop both that white haired woman and Brazilian. The force was strong, it could be put to good use couldn't it?

My fingers clutched the steel, finally able to make out that it was in fact a piece of sheared metal. "Don't take your eyes off your real opponent. First rule in the Mugen Tenshin style of martial arts. Here I come Raidou!" Wait that wasn't a wise move, even I knew directly attacking this monster was a bad thing. Yet Ayane would do it without thinking, it was true in desperate moments humans would do the most crazed things, I was no exceptions, I would have rushed him again and again, till he crushed my bones to dust.

My body shook in sheer fear when I heard Ayane's scream, I knew Raidou had broken her ankle or worse. I had to stop him, my hand reacting faster than my mind. The steel shard of metal would strike a mark, it pierced through the odd synthetic flesh forcing Raidou to back up. It also wounded him enough that I didn't hear his laughter, his over confidence wasn't there anymore. Fighting both me and Ayane he finally understood there is no such thing as absolute power, just human resolve to always keep fighting until you cannot fight anymore.

I did have an idea, and seeing as Ayane would be lucky to stand let alone move it would be up to this. I moved up to Ayane's side watching as Raidou would howl in rage, it seemed he was less human than I first expected. Which would be a good thing, means he wouldn't react as sharply as before. "Can you do another one of those attacks, but stronger?" I asked the question wondering if Ayane had the strength to do it? "I can try, what are you going to do Bayman?!" That was all the answer I needed to move forward.

"Sayonara Ayane." I had heard the concern in her voice, and I also knew the dire straits we stood in. It felt funny to save a life, felt even more odd to lay my own down for the other. It wasn't such a bad feeling, it was a good one. Maybe mother and father shared this moment. When both ran together to avoid the attack helicopter even thought they were gunned down. They were happy to be with one another in the last moments of their life? So was Raidou my attack helicopter? It wouldn't matter I refused to let him take my life without going to hell with me.

I stared at the monster of a man only running forward no regret now, it was all or nothing. His right leg would shoot forward aiming to kick me. However I would roll under it and come up behind him. This time I locked my arms under his like I had before. But I applied pressure with my foot to his knee. I felt him fight, he was so godly strong, I swore he would break my full nelson hold. Feeling my arms even begin to tire, if not for that shoulder wound he would have broke it. His massive body finally kneeling down would give the opening I wanted.

"Do it Ayane!" I screamed my words watching the energy form in her hands, my eyes looking down to Raidou who would growl and fight. He knew his life was over and it only brought a wicked smile upon my lips. "Lets go to hell ichov!" The scream in return brought satisfaction to my heart, but without warning the attack struck it was both bright and powerful. I held the demon of a man and the force would send my body flying backwards, and the attack actually cut through my side as well.

She really didn't hold anything back did she? I was losing my consciousness once more, but I did hear more explosions as I fell back into something, then the explosive concussion of something would toss my body in the air, before I finally succumbed to it. I figured it didn't hurt so bad to die. My eyes would open, I had no idea if it had been hours or mere minutes? I woke up to random iv's and a white hospital gown, which I escaped shortly and found myself home once more.

The damage done was fixable and I supposed spending sometime fixing it. I had found out I was out of it for two weeks. I had to say I was appreciative of the patch work, saved me the time to doing it myself. However if I had stayed longer they would have been caught by Interpol and that was the last thing I wanted to have happen. I felt sore still, I could remember hold Raidou and the explosions but that was it. I wondered if Ayane made it out of there alive? I had deep down hoped for it, she was worth risking my life for.

I winced a bit feeling my chest hurt, damn bullet wound was getting the better of me. Well I had all the time in the world to heal and avoid the work. The money I put back would be enough to fix my home. I would step back to the side of the balcony and look up, the damage from Ayane and I's fight was still there. Leaning against a tree my arms dropped by my side, it seemed just like moments ago. I never thought I would feel nostalgia like this about a fight?

I felt someone grasp my hand, my muscles instinctively reacted. I was getting ready to turn my wrist and use my training to dispatch them. Yet this touch was different, my back still against the tree I froze, I didn't know what to say. I felt my hand be opened and then the clank of metal and I instantly recognized them. They were my dog tags, "Keep them Ayane." I turned my hand so they would spill back into the hand which was behind me. "You knew it was me the entire time didn't you Bayman sama?"

"How is you..." I was stopped I felt my head turned a bit, feeling lips touch my own. My hand gently brushed down Ayane's cheek and be it just then I felt content. My lips would leave hers when she stepped back, she would remove the headband she wore and set it in my other hand. I could see she was the same as that day we fought, in the purple kimono and odd obo style wrap. "What is this for?" I asked the question curious as to what she meant by this gesture. I saw her smile at me, it had to been the first time I ever saw it.

"Sayonara Bayman sama." I blinked as she would disappear from view, my hand lunging out to stop her. Yet got nothing but air, I turned sharply looking around. "Ayane?!" I called her name but I knew she was gone, it brought a light chuckle to my lips, taking the headband I tied it to my bicep and looked back toward the house. I couldn't help but think on what has happened between us. The death of Raidou or at least I hoped. This would add new problems to the tournament wouldn't it? Looking up at the sky I would tilt my head slowly, "Two untouchable souls it seems. Sayonara for now Ayane."

To Be Continued

Author note: I hope you have enjoyed this fiction and I hope to write a sequel soon. Thank you for all the support and understanding during it's completion.


End file.
